My Enemy ?
by JuliaCherry07
Summary: Chap 8 Update/Bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke yang harus menghadapi kelakuan Sakura ,seorang gadis tomboy yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya?./"Kau jatuh cinta pada musuhmu, eh?"/"Musuh?"/"Sasuke, kenapa Aniki..."./Ff gaje n ooc SasuSaku, RnR…
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama/Humor/Romance And Friendship.

Warning : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.

* * *

 **My Enemy? © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

.

 ** _Chapter 1#_**

.

.

"Pagi bu... yah..." sapa seorang anak laki laki berambut merah yg menghampiri kedua orang tuanya di meja makan.

"Pagi Gaara ,dimana adik LELAKIMU ?" tanya sang ibu penuh penekanan membuat sang ayah menggelengkan kepala.

Gaara terkekeh sambil berkata " mungkin Dia masih tidur bu " .

"Benarkah biar ku panggil dia , apa dia mau terlambat lagi kesekolah " ujar ibu kesal.

"Tidak perlu bu, aku sudah bangun" sahut sebuah suara membuat ibu, ayah dan Gaara sang kakak menoleh kearahnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink terlihat menuruni anak tangga. "Waahhh coba lihat Anak LELAKI ibu yg kedua sudah bangun ternyata " sindir Mebuki (ibu Gaara).

"Ibu aku ini anak perempuan bukan laki laki " protes anak perempuan mereka satu satunya yang berjalan menghampiri mereka di meja makan.

Gadis yang mempunyai mata emerald indah tersebut menarik kursi yang kosong disamping Gaara dan mendudukinya.

"Perempuan ? perempuan dari mana ? coba lihat " Mebuki meneliti penampilan putrinya dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi sambil menggeleng. "Dari atas sampai bawah penampilan dan kelakuan kamu itu mirip anak laki laki Sakura , cuma dlm nya saja yg perempuan" ejek ibu.

"Aishh... ibu! mana ada seorang ibu yang mengejek anaknya seperti itu ,huft " ucap Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya tanda bahwa ia sedang marah saat ini.

"Coba kau tanya pada Anikimu, sebagai seorang laki laki , melihat penampilanmu seperti ini apa pendapatnya " usul Mebuki.

"Baik" Sakura menatap lekat Gaara yang ada disampingnya. "Aniki apa pendapatmu tentang penampilanku? apa aku memang seperti laki laki dimata laki laki ?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Gaara memperhatikan penampilan adiknya dari bawah keatas dari atas kebawah.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat penampilan adiknya yg memakai seragam sekolah dengan kedua lengan yg dilipat , dasi yg sedikit longgar , memakai rock namun memakai celana training yg panjangnya melebihi rock yg ia kenakan dan rambut soft pink yg panjang ia ikat kuda dengan asal.

" A-ada apa Aniki ?" Sakura jadi ikut memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

" Hm... Kau terlihat perempuan kok "

"Tuh kan " seru Sakura bersemangat.

"Hanya karna kau berambut panjang saja makanya kau terlihat perempuan coba rambutmu itu pendek sepertiku pasti semua orang menganggapmu laki laki yg menyamar sebagai cewek karna memakai rock " sambung Gaara santai.

"Apaaaa!" teriak Sakura kesal tak terima.

Sedangkan Ayah dan ibu mereka hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Gaara.

" KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKANNN!"

.

.

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura berjalan kesekolah dengan jalan kaki beriringan , Sakura masih terlihat kesal dan terus menggerutu disepanjang jalan.

"Kau masih marah ya " tanya Gaara pada adik perempuan semata wayangnya.

" ... " Gadis bermahkota soft pink tersebut hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Sakura" Gaara menarik tangan sakura yang membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Aku minta maaf Sakura , Aku tadi cuma bercanda kau tetap adik perempuan ku yang paling cantik " ujar Gaara lembut.

" Benarkah ? "

" Hm , Kau mau kan memaafkan Aniki mu ini ?" tanya Gaara sambil merengkuh bahu Sakura.

"Baiklah ku maafkan tapi ada syaratnya "

"Apa Syaratnya ?" tanya Gaara lagi seraya melepas rengkuhannya.

"Tolong Aniki jadi wakil ku sebagai pengganti ibu dan ayah. karna aku takut kalau mereka tau aku bikin ulah lagi disekolah, aku pasti langsung dikirim ke kota antah berantah nanti "

"Apa kau bikin ulah lagi?" selidik Gaara. "Apa kau berantem lagi dengan Sasori? Sakura kau ini perempuan kenapa kau sering sekali berkelahi dengan anak laki laki" omel Gaara yang mencoba menasehati adiknya.

"Aniki aku tidak berkelahi" elak Sakura.

"Lalu?"

"Aku...tak s-sengaja m-mecahkan k-kaca jendela k-kepala sekolah " ujar sakura gugup dan menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Apaaa? hah~ Sakura kau ini " Gaara nampak frustasi dengan adiknya yang selalu bikin ulah di sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Di Suna Gakuen School...**

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Sakura berjalan di depan meninggalkan Gaara yang berjalan santai dibelakang.

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu nampak merinding saat sebuah suara menyeruak memanggilnya.

"Sakura Sayangggg" teriak seorang pemuda yang berlari hendak memeluk Sakura.

Buaghh. .

"Jangan harap kau bisa memelukku ya" geram Sakura yg habis menendang lelaki yg hendak memeluknya.

"S-shira kau baik baik saja " tanya Seorang gadis yg melihat lelaki bernama shira meringis kesakitan.

"Shion untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkannya Ayo kita masuk kekelas" ajak Sakura pada gadis itu yg diketahui bernama Shion sahabat Sakura.

Sedangkan Gaara yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng dan berbelok ketikungan menuju kelasnya.

"Sakura sayang ku, kau tega sekali padaku " ucap shira lirih.

"Cih , Jangan memanggilku Sayang itu menggelikan tau " Protes Sakura.

"Hei Sakura jangan bersikap dan berbicara kasar seperti itu pada seorang laki laki ,nanti tidak ada lagi laki laki yg menyukaimu " bisik shion ditelinga Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli " Ucap Sakura berlalu pergi.

" jika ada laki laki yg menyukai ku , dia harus bisa menyukai ku apa adanya " tambah Sakura dalam hati sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

 **Di Konoha High School...**

.

.

.

Nampak Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat disebuah gedung sekolah KHS.

Seorang anak laki laki keluar dari mobil itu.

Rambut raven dan mata onyxnya yg tajam membuat para siswa siswi melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum.

apalagi para gadis yg berteriak histeris memanggil namanya.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun..."

Pemuda itu pun melangkah dengan gaya coolnya melewati para siswi yang merupakan fansgirlnya menuju kelas.

"Yo teme ,ohayou" sapa Teman baiknya Naruto uzumaki.

"Hn".

"Bagaimana apa kau bisa ikut dipertandingan basket besok ? tim lawan kita nanti terkenal hebat " ujar Naruto.

"Hn"

"Oi teme! jangan hanya cuma jawab hn saja dong" geram Naruto.

"Cih! cerewet kau dobe , tim sekolah kita pasti yg kan menang besok " Ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Percaya diri sekali kau teme. apa kau tau tim sekolah mana yang menjadi lawan kita ?"

"Hn. Tidak !" ucap Sasuke datar.

GUBRAKK...

"Hah~ Kau ini , Kita akan melawan tim basket dari sekolah Suna Gakuen dan mereka yang akan menjadi tuan rumahnya " tegas Naruto bersungut sungut.

"Suna Gakuen ? hn Mereka akan kita permalukan di kandang mereka sendiri nanti " ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri Naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi sambil membatin.

"Besok aku akan bertemu denganya untuk pertama kali " batin Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun " pekik gadis berambut pirang yang langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke yg baru masuk ke dalam kelas .

"Apa apaan kau ini " protes Sasuke .

"Hei..Ino pig jangan sembarangan memeluk pacarku ya " hardik Tenten. Gadis bercemol itu langsung mendorong gadis pirang yang bernama Ino kesamping dan kini giliran Tenten yang merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Hah~ sepertinya Sasuke selalu jadi rebutan para gadis " gumam Naruto yang melihatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku dan siapa yang bilang kau itu pacarku" ucap Sasuke tak terima.

"Aku yang bilang dan kau itu milikku Sasuke-kun " tukas Tenten yang begitu manjanya.

"Cih , Menyebalkan! " decak Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Tenten yang merangkul lengannya dan berlalu pergi menuju bangkunya.

"Hei Tenten, wlekkkk " ejek Ino seraya menjulurkan lidah dan itu sukses membuat Tenten tambah kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Di Suna Gakuen School**

.

.

Tim basket Suna Gakuen terdiri dari : Sasori (kapten) , Gaara ( wakil kapten ) , Kankuroo , Shira dan Deidara.

Pelatih mereka adalah Gai Sensei

Mereka terlihat sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan besok melawan KHS.

"Maaf aku terlambat " ucap Sakura yang baru datang dilapangan.

"Hei...Manager bakka! kau terlambat lagi ya , dasar " ucap Sasori ketus.

"Apa kau bilang? dasar kapten mesum " ejek Sakura tak mau kalah.

Semua yg ada di lapangan basket indoor itu tertawa mendengar ejekan Sakura terhadap Sasori.

"Mesum kau bilang ? kau mau ku hajar ya, dasar cewek jadi jadian "

"Apa kau bilang deng-..."

"Sudah lah Sakura Sasori, jangan bertengkar lagi " ucap Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan Aniki " protes Sakura.

"Sakura , jika kau tak mau mendengarkan ku aku tak mau membantumu jd wakilmu menemui kepala sekolah , apa kau mau ?"

" Baiklah " gumam Sakura yang terpaksa mengalah.

"Wlekkkk " ejek Sasori menjulurkan lidah pada Sakura

"Awas kau Sasori " batin Sakura seraya memicikan mata pada Sasori.

"Sasori tak bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu adik ku ?"

"Tidak bisa, karna aku selalu senang jika mengganggu adikmu " tolak Sasori yg tersenyum kearah Sakura yang berjalan menghampiri pelatih mereka.

Gaara yang melihat itu tampak tak senang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Gaara baru keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sakura terlihat lesu ,gaara hanya diam dan memperhatikan wajah sang adik yang tak bersemangat itu.

"Ayo ikut aku" ajak Gaara.

"Kemana Aniki?"

"Ikut saja" Gaara menarik tangan sakura, terpaksa sakura mengikuti Anikinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Konoha High School ...**

.

.

Tim basket KHS terdiri dari :

Sasuke ( Kapten ) , Neji ( wakil kapten ) , Naruto , Sai dan Kiba.

pelatih mereka adalah Kakashi Hatake dan menangernya adalah Tenten.

"Dengar semuanya, untuk bisa memenangkan pertandingan bukan cuma keahlian saja yang dibutuhkan tapi kerja sama tim juga di butuhkan. Apa kalian mengerti !" seru Kakashi-sensei memberi intruksi

"Mengerti Pelatih " ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Sasuke-kun semangat ya " teriak tenten .

Tim KHS pun mulai berlatih untuk pertandingan melawan tim SGS besok.

.

 **My Enemy? © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

"Aniki, kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Agar kau bisa semangat lagi , udara di sini sangat sejuk " ujar Gaara.

Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati udara segar di tempat itu , tempat dimana banyak rumput hijau yang segar dan juga ilalang yang tertiup angin menambah kesejukan di siang hari yang panas seperti ini.

Sakura menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya. "Hah kau benar Aniki, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang".

"Benarkan, besok kita akan melawan tim KHS jd bersamangtlah Sakura "

"Eh? Seharusnya kan aku yang bilang seperti itu, Aniki "

"Benar juga. kau kan tak ikut bertanding"

"Dasar Aniki" Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

 **Hari Pertandingan...**

.

.

"Apa apaan ini, kenapa kita bisa terjebak macet sih" keluh Naruto. mobil timnya yang membawa mereka menuju suna terjebak macet dijalan.

"Kita bisa terlambat nanti di Suna Gakuen " sahut Sai.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua ,bagaimana lagi sepertinya didepan sana sedang terjadi kecelakaan yang cukup parah , makanya jadi terjebak macet seperti ini " ujar Kakashi.

"Pelatih kenapa kita tak menghubungi pihak suna saja kalau kita mungkin akan terlambat karna terjebak macet dijalan " usul tenten.

"Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari menuju Sekolahnya. seperti biasanya, adik dari Haruno Gaara ini terlambat kesekolah padahal hari ini adalah hari pertandingan basket timnya melawan tim sekolah lain.

"Arghhh! gawat! bagaimana ini aku terlambat lagi, Sasori mesum itu pasti mengataiku lagi dan pelatih pasti akan memarahiku ,haaaa dasar bakka bakka " Sakura terus menggerutu sambil terus berlari dan tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar. hingga ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUKKK...

"Hei! kalau jalan pakai mata dasar gadis sialan " omel Pria yang tak sengaja di tabrak oleh Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang? gadis sialan ?" Seketika Sakura mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya .

"Kenapa? kau tak terima, heh ?" tantang pria yang terlihat brandalan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" sahut Pria yang baru datang bersama 2 temannya.

"Gadis sialan ini menabrakku tadi. tapi dia malah tak mau meminta maaf " adu pria yang tadi ditabrak Sakura.

"Benarkah ? gadis ini cantik juga bagaimana kalau kita kerjain dia" ucap pria yang satunya yang berbadan gemuk.

"Hei Gadis cantik bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja "

"Ikut kalian ? cih! Jangan harap aku mau ikut kalian " tolak sakura ketus.

.

.

.

Mobil minibus tim KHS masih terjebak macet.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

hingga akhirnya ia melihat sesuatu dari jendela kaca mobil dari tempat duduknya.

" Eh? Coba kalian lihat kesana" tunjuk Naruto. "Sepertinya gadis itu sedang diganggu oleh 4 pria brandalan " sambung Naruto .

"Mana , dimana naruto ? " tanya Kiba antusias.

"Itu disana " jawab Naruto menunjuk kearah Sakura yang di ganggu 4 pria.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya ikut melihat kearah Sakura dari jendela tempat duduknya.

"Kasihan sekali gadis itu , hei kalian tidak ingin menolongnya " timpal tenten.

"Benar juga ayo kita tolong " ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

" Tunggu Naruto " cegah Neji.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau lihat itu!" perintah Neji menunjuk kearah Sakura yang berada diseberang sana.

Naruto , Sai , tenten ,kiba dan semua yang ada di dalam mobil ikut melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Neji.

" Waaah hebat!" seru Naruto yang kagum melihat Sakura menghajar para pria brandalan itu.

"Gadis itu keren " sahut kiba.

" Boleh juga, dia" gumam Sai.

Tenten dan Neji hanya diam memperhatikan begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan Sakura yang berkelahi melawan 4 pria sekaligus.

Seringai kecil muncul dibibir Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Hiaaaaa! Rasakan ini "

BUAAGHHH..

"Ampuni kami, kami minta maaf ,nona" ucap salah satu pria yg sudah babak belur.

"Kali ini aku maafkan kalian. jika aku melihat kalian lagi dan mengganggu gadis dijalan, akan ku hajar kalian sampai tak sadarkan diri ,mengerti !" ancam Sakura pada ke 4 pria tersebut.

"Baik, kami mengerti " ke 4 pria itu pun pergi dengan luka dimana mana.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. keringat meluncur membasahi pelipisnya. "Hahhh...Aku capek sekali ,baru habis berlari sudah harus berkelahi dengan 4 pria " keluhnya seraya menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Karna merasa ikat rambutnya sedikit kendur karna habis berkelahi Sakura pun melepas ikat rambutnya, membuat rambut soft pink panjangnya itu tergerai indah tertiup angin.

"Cantiknyaaaa " gumam Naruto yang melihatnya. Nampak semburat merah menghiasi wajah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Sedang Sasuke terus melihat Sakura dari tadi tanpa mengedarkan pandangannya sedetik pun.

Merasa ada yang merhatikan , tanpa sengaja Sakura menoleh kearah Mobil tim KHS.

Mata emeraldnya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke yang terus melihatnya dari jendela kaca mobil.

Mata Onyx Sasuke kini bertemu pandang dengan mata Emerald Sakura untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Sebelumnya...

.

.

Sasuke terus melihat Sakura dari tadi tanpa mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Mobil tim KHS.

Mata emeraldnya tertuju pd Sasuke yg terus melihatnya dari jendela kaca mobil.

Mata Onyx Sasuke kini bertemu pandang dengan Mata Emerald Sakura untuk pertama kali.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke X Sakura**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje, abal dll.**

 **My Enemy? © AisyaAoi-chan**

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

.

.

Drrtt...drrttt...

Getaran handphone Sakura membuat Sakura tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel ditangannya.

"Astaga telephone dari pelatih, aku pasti kena marah " pekik Sakura .

"I-iya pelatih " sakura menjawab panggilan dari Pelatih Gai takut takut.

"SAKURA DIMANA KAU?! CEPAT DATANG KESINI! " teriak guru Gai di telephone membuat Sakura harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Astaga, bisa tuli telingaku" gerutu Sakura yang langsung berlari pergi menuju Sekolahnya setelah mengakhiri sambungan telephone secara sepihak.

"Yah...Gadis itu pergi " Keluh Naruto saat melihat Sakura pergi sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan mata yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

.

 **My Enemy © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

.

"Hosh..hosh.. M-maaf aku terlambat " ucap Sakura terengah engah. Ia terus berlari menuju gedung olah raga di sekolahnya.

"Hobimu itu kan memang selalu terlambat, Manager bakka " sindir Sasori.

"Diam Kau mesum!" ketus Sakura menatap tajam Sasori.

"Ini minumlah, kau pasti haus karna habis berlari tadi" Gaara memberikan sebotol minuman pada Sakura.

"Arigatou Aniki "

"Hn" jawab Gaara sambil mengacak acak rambut Sakura yang masih tergerai.

"Aniki Rambutku belum aku rapikan malah diacak acak, jadi tambah berantakan kan?"

"Iya maaf maaf " ucap Gaara tersenyum. Ia akui ia suka sekali melihat wajah adiknya yang kesal karna dia tapi sebaliknya ia akan marah dan tidak suka jika orang lain yang membuat adiknya kesal.

Tipe kakak siscom.

"Aniki, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Lagi pula aku lihat tim lawan belum datang" ujar Sakura yang berlalu pergi tanpa penunggu jawaban Gaara.

"Dasar" gumam Gaara.

Beberapa menit setelah ke pergian Sakura ke toilet , nampak terlihat Tim KHS sudah datang dan memasuki gedung olah raga SGS.

"Maaf kami terlambat" seru Kakashi yang baru datang bersama Tim nya.

"Tidak masalah, kami tahu kalian terjebak macet tadi ,baiklah bersiap lah pertandingan akan segera dimulai" ucap Gai.

Tim KHS dan Tim SGS sama sama mulai pemanasan dan mengatur strategi sebelum bertanding.

"Apa itu tim KHS ?" tanya Sakura yang baru datang dan langsung menghampiri Shira yang tengah berjongkok di pinggir lapangan basket sambil menali sepatunya.

"Iya Sakura Sayang~… Mereka tim lawan kita tapi coba lihat, gadis gadis sekolah kita malah berteriak mendukung mereka" keluh Shira Sambil menunjuk kebangku penonton.

"Benarkah ?" Sakura mendongak keatas melihat siswi SGS yang berteriak histeris memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun tampannya"

"Sasukeeee"

"Apa apaan mereka, kenapa malah mendukung tim lawan " gerutu Sakura menatap jengkel siswi SGS yang mendukung Tim lawan.

Namun ada pula seorang gadis yang meneriaki nama Gaara.

"Semangat Gaara-kun " teriak gadis bernama Matsuri.

"Hei teme, sepertinya pendukungmu banyak juga ya di sekolah ini " komentar Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya. "Eh? Teme bukankah dia gadis keren yang menghajar 4 pria tadi di jalan ?" Naruto menunjuk kearah Sakura berada.

Sasuke pun menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk Naruto.

"Hn"

Saat melihat Shira pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sendirian membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum. "Ayo, kita kesana teme " Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei Kenalkan Namaku Naruto dari Tim basket KHS dan ini Temanku Teme ups.. Maksudku Sasuke" ucap Naruto Mengulurkan Tangannya pada Sakura bukannya membalas uluran tangan Naruto

Sakura malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Meskipun para gadis bodoh itu mendukungmu tapi tim kami tidak akan kalah dari tim kalian" hardik Sakura .

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Manager! kemari lah " panggil Pelatih pada Sakura.

"Baik pelatih " sahut Sakura .

"Bye Naruto " pamit Sakura tersenyum manis membuat pemuda itu merona karnanya.

"Jadi gadis itu manager tim basket Suna Gakuen ya" gumam Sasuke yg memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang berbicara pada pelatih ditengah lapangan.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Prittttt...

Wasit Meniup peluit tanda pertandingan pun di mulai. Bola orange bergaris hitam yang dilempar wasit keatas menjadi rebutan kedua kapten dari kedua tim.

Sasori berhasil meraih bola orange bergaris hitam tersebut dan dengan gerak lincahnya ia membawa bola itu dan melemparkannya pada rekannya, Gaara. Teriakan para kedua supporters dibangku penonton menggema bersamaan dengan aksi para pemain basket dilapangan.

Sasuke, sang kapten tim KHS memberi aba aba pada timnya agar waspada dan konsentrasi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Quarter pertama pun berakhir dengan skor masing masing Tim Konoha 62 Sedangkan Tim Suna 72.

"Sial kita tertinggal jauh " geram Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kita hanya tertinggal 10 poin saja " ujar Sai.

"Untuk mengejar poin, kita harus tunjukan kerja sama tim yang lebih baik dari mereka" timpal Neji.

"Sasuke, Apa strategimu kali ini untuk mencetak skor agar bisa mengejar Tim lawan" tanya kiba.

"Tidak ada " jawab Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh kearah rekannya.

"Apaaaaa!" seru semua tim KHS bersamaan.

.

GUBRAKK

.

Tim KHS terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini minuman untukmu " Tenten memberikan botol mineral pada Sasuke, Neji yang melihat itu, menatap sendu Tenten.

"Hn" Sasuke menerima botol mineral tersebut dan meneguk botol mineral tersebut sambil melihat kearah tim lawan , Tim Suna Gakuen.

Namun yang dilihatnya bukan para pemainnya lebih tepatnya yang ia lihat adalah manager tim tersebut. Sakura Haruno.

"Aniki, ini minuman untukmu " Sakura menyodorkan minuman pada Gaara yang terlihat lelah.

"Arigatou,Sakura " ucap Gaara lembut tak lupa ia mengelus kepala imoutounya lembut sambil mengambil botol mineral tersebut dari tangan Sakura. Membuat sang adik tersenyum manis pada kakaknya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya mendengus dan terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Hei manager bakka, mana minuman untukku ? " tanya Sasori sambil mengadahkan tangan didepan Sakura.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Ambil saja sendiri sana "

"Sakura, kau tidak boleh begitu kau kan manager tim ini " timpal Gaara.

"Ya baiklah , ini untukmu " Sakura memberi botol mineral pada Sasori.

"Dasar Manager bakka " gerutu Sasori seraya mengambil botol mineral dr tangan Sakura.

"Bodo, wlekk" ejek Sakura pada Sasori sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

* * *

Sakura terlihat baru keluar dari toilet dan berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Hei" sapa Sasuke pada Sakura yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa ? apa kau mencari toilet ? itu disana " tunjuk Sakura.

"Aku sudah tau itu"

"Lalu?"

"Kau, Haruno Sakura bukan ? "

"Darimana kau tau?" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke mengetahui namanya.

"Cih.. ! bakka"

"APA KAU BILANG! " suara Sakura sedikit ditinggikan.

"Tentu saja dari daftar tim lawan yang diberikan pelatih. Apa kau tidak tau itu? kau kan manager?"

.

TWING...

.

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura pundung di pojokan "Benar juga, sepertinya aku memang bakka " lirihnya sambil membeturkan kepalanya ke tembok berulang ulang , melihat itu membuat Sasuke sweatdrop dan menggeleng.

"Bukan sepertinya tapi memang BAKKA !" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimat bakka.

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yg masih terlihat pundung.

"DASAR MENYEBALKANNNN! " teriak Sakura penuh emosi setelah bangkit dari kepundungannya (?).

Sasuke yang belum jauh dari tempat itu mendengar teriakan Sakura hanya terkekeh dan terlihat seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Quarter terakhir sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tim KHS sudah berhasil menyamakan skor dari tim SGS.

Tim SGS pun tak tinggal diam mereka berusaha untuk mencetak poin agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Kami-sama, semoga tim kami yang menang " Doa Sakura dalam hati.

Suasana semakin memanas.

Suara dentuman bola terus berpacu bersaing dengan teriakan teriakan heboh para penonton yang menyaksikan langsung pertandingan basket tersebut.

Berbagai macam teriakan penyemangat menggelora di lapangan basket indoor tersebut.

Sasuke kini tengah memonopoli bola , terlihat ia terengah engah dangan nafas yang memburu. Kaki lincahnya masih tetap menari nari santai mengecoh tim lawan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kini berhenti sejenak, peluh menetes dari ujung dagunya.

Onyxnya menjelajah mencoba mencari celah agar bisa lolos dari Sasori dan Deidara yang kini mengepungnya.

"Kau sudah terkepung, Uchiha " ujar Sasori.

"Hn. Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai.

SIT...

SIT...

Dengan gerakan lincah putaran tajam beserta trik tipuan yang lihai , Sasuke berhasil lolos dari kepungan Sasori dan Deidara.

" Sial ! Gaara!" teriak Sasori memberi kode pada Gaara agar waspada .

"Hebat juga, Dia" gumam Gaara.

Sasuke beraksi dengan santai dan wajah stoic andalannya.

Gaara berhasil menghadang gerak Sasuke namun...

"Bodoh!" ejek Sasuke pada Gaara.

Sasuke melempar bola basket itu pada rekannya Naruto. Gaara tercengang dan itu tidak disia sia kan oleh Sasuke untuk meloloskan diri.

Tim lawan yang terkecoh menjadikan Naruto ancaman terbesar selain Sasuke.

Kankuroo bergegas mengepung Naruto namun dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto mengoper kembali bola basket itu seakan sudah tau betul dimana posisi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kerja sama tim mereka benar benar hebat " puji Sakura yang terus terperangah melihat pertandingan yang semakin memanas.

"Kyaaaa Sasuke-kun Semangatlah" triak Tenten.

.

WUUUSH...

.

"SHIT! " umpat Sakura sambil menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat Sasuke yang melompat memasukan bola basket ke atas ring.

"Sial!" oceh Sasori.

"Bagus Kapten" teriak Kiba.

.

BLAAMMM...

.

Sorakan heboh kembali terdengar. Berkat tambahan angka yang baru saja di cetak Sasuke membuat Tim KHS menambah skor di atas skor Tim SGS.

Pritttttt...

Wasit membunyikan peluitnya tanda berakhirnya pertandingan.

"Yeahhh kita menang" teriak Tenten seraya lompat kegirangan.

"Yah, akhirnya kita menang dengan skor beda 3 Poin saja dari tim Suna. Mereka lawan yang hebat " puji Kakashi.

Jika di tim KHS sedang bersuka cita atas kemenangan mereka , berbeda dengan tim Suna.

Terlihat jelas ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah mereka.

.

••••••

.

Saatnya bagi kedua tim berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Kalian memang hebat " puji Gaara.

"Hn, Kalian juga" ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura yang terduduk lemas dikursi.

Seringai kecil muncul dibibirnya. Namun seketika seringai itu menghilang tatkala melihat Naruto yang pergi menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei kau Sakura-chan kan? aku ingin sekali berteman denganmu, Sakura-chan " ucap Naruto dengan cengir khasnya.

"Sakura-chan? Cih! yang benar saja" gumam Sakura "Aku, tak ingin berteman dengan musuh" tolak Sakura ketus.

"Musuh? tapi Sakura-chan aku-...".

"Sudahlah Naruto, untuk apa kau repot repot berteman dengan gadis BAKKA ini " potong Sasuke yang tiba tiba berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

Sakura menatap tajam pada kapten KHS tersebut.

Kedua tangannya yang mengepal, melayang ke arah Sasuke.

.

TAP

.

Sasuke dengan mudah menangkis tangan tersebut.

Sakura tercengang begitu juga Naruto.

Gadis musim semi tersebut berusaha melepas tangannya yang kini digenggam erat Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganku Pantat Ayam ! " geram Sakura.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau" kata Sasuke yang terus memegang erat tangan Sakura yang terkepal.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang garang membuat Naruto menelan ludah dan mencondongkan kepalanya ketelinga Sasuke. "H-hei Teme, lepaskan tangan Sakura-chan" bisik Naruto namun Sasuke tetap bergeming.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau melepaskannya tapi..." Sakura memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan menyeringai. "...Jangan menyesal nantinya" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

BUAAGH

1 detik...

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

3 detik...

"Arghhhh" rintih Sasuke yang kesakitan pada kakinya akibat tendangan maut dari Sakura. Genggaman ditangan pun terlepas.

Dan kejadian itu dilihat oleh kedua tim yang tak jauh dari mereka. Semua yang melihat ikut meringis seakan merasakan sakit yang di alami Sasuke.

"Pasti sakit sekali" komentar Kiba.

"Maafkan manager kami" ucap Gai pada tim KHS.

"Yare yare , tidak usah meminta maaf , Sasuke pasti yang memulainya" kata Kakashi.

"Gadis itu kasar sekali" timpal Tenten menatap marah pada Sakura.

"Satu pesan ku untuk kalian, jangan buat manager kami marah, jika tidak mau bernasib sama seperti itu" saran Deidara yang di setujui oleh Kankuro dan Shira. Sedangkan Sai dan Neji mengangguk setuju.

Sasori yang juga melihat itu tersenyum puas seakan Sakura sudah membalaskan kekalahan tim mereka. "Bagus, Sakura" pujinya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah brutal adik perempuannya itu.

"Rasakan itu Pantat Ayam ,wlekkk" Sakura pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Naruto yang melihatnya Cengo dan kasihan pada sahabatnya yang kesakitan karna ulah Sakura.

"Kau baik baik saja, teme?" tanya Naruto penuh prihatin.

"Cih! dasar gadis bakka " umpat Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang sudah menjauh.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya_ di " My _Enemy_ "...

.

.

"Arrghh " rintih Sasuke yang kesakitan akibat tendangan maut Sakura.

"Rasakan itu pantat ayam ,wlekkk" Sakura pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa cengo dan kasihan pada sahabatnya yang kesakitan karna ulah Sakura.

"Kau baik baik saja teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Cih! Dasar gadis bakka " gerutu Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang pergi menghampiri timnya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Enemy © AisyaAoi-chan**

 **SasuSaku**

 **" Chapter 3 "**

 **Warn : Typo, OOC, Gaje , AU, dll**

 **~ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ~**

 **•**

 **•**

"Yo, Semua bersemangatlah. lain kali jika ada kesempatan lagi kita kalahkan mereka " ujar Sakura memberi semangat pada timnya.

"Sakura kau bikin ulah lagi ya ? " tanya Gaara.

Sakura mencoba mengelak. "T-tidak" jawabnya.

"Kalau tidak kenapa Sasuke meringis kesakitan seperti itu sambil menatap tajam pada mu " ucap Gaara sambil melihat kearah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Itu salahnya sendiri yang memancing emosiku Aniki " terang Sakura yang nampak kembi kesal.

"Yosh... Kerja yang bagus manager bakka, Setidaknya kau meluapkan emosi kekelahan kita padanya " sahut Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil berkata "Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Kalau begitu kita tos dulu " usul Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

Sasori pun mengangkat tangannya dan...ternyata...

"Arghhh " rintih Sasori yang kesakitan karna tangannya diplintir oleh Sakura.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan cepat lepaskan tangan Sasori " printah Gaara yang terlihat marah melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Cih, Ini pembalasanku waktu itu. Mesum !" ketus Sakura yang berlalu pergi setelah melepas tangan Sasori, Sepertinya Sakura lagi PMS harap kalian jangan menggodanya

"Arghh! dasar manager bakka pendendam " maki Sasori. Sakura yang masih tak jauh dari sana mendengar makian Sasori yang ditunjukan olehnya, Ia berbalik dan langsung menghadiakan tatapan membunuh Sakura yang membuat bulu kuduk Sasori merinding.

"Maafkan Imoutou ku ya Sasori, Sepertinya moodnya saat ini sangat buruk " timpal Gaara.

"Bukannya setiap hari sifatnya memang buruk" ketus Sasori.

Sasuke dan Naruto ternyata juga melihat adegan tadi , Dimana Sakura melalukan kekerasan pada Sasori.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas sedang Naruto geleng geleng kepala.

"Gadis Menyeramkan " komentar Naruto seraya menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Citty** , **17:06**

.

.

"Tadaima.. " sapa Sasuke yang baru pulang. Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua, Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menaiki anak tangga pertama karna sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kau sudah pulang Otouto " sahut itachi.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap anikinya yang duduk disofa tami. "Hn, Dimana ibu dan ayah " tanya Sasuke

"Mereka sedang pergi ke suna" jawab Itachi tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, Mata onyxnya sibuk membaca novel yang ada ditangannya .

"Suna?"

"Hn" respon Itachi sekenaknya tanpa ia sadari kini seringai kecil muncul dibibir Sasuke.

"Mereka pasti menyesal " pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Suna Citty** , **Suna Gakuen 17:06**

.

.

"G-gaara-kun i-ini untukmu " Matsuri memberikan kotak hadiah pada Gaara.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Gaara memperhatikan kotak hadiah yang ada ditangannya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu" ujar Matsuri tersipu.

"Darimana kau tau ini ulang tahun ku ?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Tntu saja dari Sakura, Kami kan teman baik " jawab Matsuri tersenyum manis.

"Hn, Begitu ya. Arigatou " ucap Gaara datar.

"Iya sama sama"

"Lalu dimana adikku sekarang ?" tanya Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggu adiknya untuk di ajak pulang bersama.

"Eh? dia tadi pulang bersama Temari dan Shion" jawab Matsuri.

Pria bersurai merah itu nampak kecewa, "Kenapa dia tak memberi tau ku jika ingin pulang sekolah bersama temannya." batin Gaara.

Konoha Citty , 17.40

"Terima kasih Neji, Sudah mengantarkanku pulang " ujar Tenten yang kini berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Iya sama sama " kata Neji.

"Andai saja Sasuke bersikap baik seperti Neji pada ku " batin Tenten menerawang.

"Kau tidak apa apa " pertanyaan Neji menyadarkan Tenten dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya tidak apa apa ,baiklah jaa nee Neji" pamit Tenten seraya melambaikan tangan pada Neji dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menekan knop pintu yang tak terkunci.

Neji bergeming dan menatap sendu pintu rumah Tenten yang tertutup. "Andai kau bisa membuka hatimu sedikit untukku " batin Neji tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Suna Citty** , **19:45**

.

.

Sakura , Temari dan Shion telah keluar dari sebuah toko peralatan olah raga.

"Arigatou Temari ,Shion kalian telah membantuku memilih hadiah untuk Anikiku " ujar Sakura senang.

"Douitta Sakura, Kita kan Sahabat dari SMP tentu saja kita akan selalu membantumu" kata Temari.

"Iyaa itu benar Sakura " sahut Shion .

"Baiklah aku pergi duluan ya jaa nee" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih berdiri didepan toko.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang...Aniki...kau dimana ?" teriak Sakura saat baru masuk kerumahnya.

"Aku disini ada apa? Kemana saja kau sampai pulang malam" tanya Gaara seraya menghampiri adiknya.

"Gomene, Aku membeli ini untuk Aniki , Otanjobi omedetto Aniki" ucap Sakura sembari memberikan hadiah pada Gaara.

Mata jadenya memandangi kotak hadiah dari Sakura lalu berganti memandangi Sakura, Senyum tulus terukir dibibir pria itu. "Arigatou, Sakura" Ujar Gaara seraya memeluk Sakura erat, Gadis merah muda itu membalas pelukan Anikinya dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha Citty** , **20.00**

.

.

"Hah...capek" keluh Sasuke seraya menjatuhkan diri keatas ranjangnya yang cukup besar.

Sasuke menatap kelangit langit kamarnya.

Kilasan balik tentang pertama kali ia melihat Sakura waktu tadi di jalan saat ia melihat gadis itu menghajar 4 pria brandalan ,Saat berpapasan di toilet dan saat ia ditendang oleh Sakura teringat kembali olehnya.

"Cih, Kenapa aku teringat gadis bakka itu " gumamnya sambil mengucap wajahnya kasar.

"Gadis menyebalkan,tomboy ,galak dan ..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak , Ia kembali teringat saat Sakura terlihat cantik saat mengerai rambutnya dan tertiup angin, Serta Sasuke juga teringat kembali saat mata onyxnya tanpa sengaja bertemu mata indah Sakura untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan pria itu terpesona akan mata gadis itu. "...cih!, Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis seperti itu Tidak Mungkin " lanjutnya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya setelah tersadar akan pikirannya tentang Sakura.

.

.

.

 **Suna Citty** , **20:00**

.

.

"Haaaachiiihhh"

"Kau baik baik saja Sakura ?" tanya Gaara yang khawatir pada Sakura yang baru bersin.

"Iya Aniki aku baik baik saja " jawab Sakura sambil mengosok hidungnya.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membicarakanku " batin Sakura.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya...**

BUURRR...

Karna terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan ibunya Sakura yang sedang minum tak sengaja menyemburkan minuman yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Uhuk ... uhuk..." Gaara yang sedang makan pun ikut tersedak.

"Pindah Sekolahhhh! " Seru Sakura dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Tapi bu, kenapa tiba tiba Ibu dan Ayah ingin memindahkan Sakura ke sekolah lain? " tanya Gaara kelihatan tak terima. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala seakan pertanyaan Gaara itu mewakilinya.

"Karna ibu dan ayah ingin merubah sikap dan tampilan Sakura agar lebih baik" jawab ibu.

"Maksud ibu?" sahut Sakura bingung.

"Kemarin, teman ibu datang dan ibu sudah meminta bantuannya agar kau bisa tinggal bersamanya dan sekolah disana karna teman ibu itu wanita yang sangat feminim. Ibu ingin dia mengajarimu jadi sepertinya" tutur Mebuki ,ibu Sakura.

"APAAAA?! IBUUU! " teriak Sakura yang membuat semua yang ada di meja makan harus menutup telinga mereka karna teriakannya yang mungkin bisa memecahkan jendela rumah (?) ok author terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan kesekolah dengan lesu sambil terus menggerutu.

"Aniki...bagaimana ini hiks...hiks..." rengeknya sedih.

Gaara menghela nafas melihat adiknya yang frustasi.

"Aniki akan coba bicara lagi pada ibu dan ayah nanti " ujar Gaara menenangkan Sakura. "Aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu Sakura" tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura meluapkan Semua emosinya dengan bermain basket dilapangan indoor yang ada disekolahnya.

dengan lincah Sakura mendrible bola orange bergaris hitam itu dan...

BLUUUM...

Sakura memasukan bola keatas ring basket.

"Arghhhhh MENYEBALKANNNN" teriaknya frustasi.

"Berisik!" seru seseorang yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Sakura.

Sakura pun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Kau itu bermain basket sendirian tapi berisik nya bukan main " oceh Sasori.

"Bodoh amat! pergi sana " usir Sakura sinis.

"Hah, Seperti biasa. Sifatmu buruk sekali" cerca Sasori.

"Apa urusanmu? tapi tenang saja, Lain kali kau tak akan terganggu lagi oleh ku " ujar Sakura ambigu dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa maksudnya" gumam Sasori menatap punggung Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jangan jangan" mata hazel Sasori membulat seakan baru saja menyadari sesuatu dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "Hei... manager bakka, jangan jangan kau mengidap sebuah penyakit dan akan segera mati ya?" teriak Sasori dengan wajah innocentsn.

SUIIITT

BRUAAAGH

" JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA YA ! DASAR MENYEBALKAN, RASAKAN ITU ! " omel Sakura yang baru saja melempar bola basket tepat dimuka Sasori.

Poor Sasori.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Aniki? Apa berhasil?" tanya Sakura.

"Gomene, Sakura " jawab Gaara yang terlihat sedih.

Melihat raut wajah anikinya Sakura tau, Gaara tidak berhasil membujuk kedua orang tuanya. "Begitu ya" gumam Sakura tertunduk pasrah.

"Dan besok kau akan segera pindah kesana dijemput sopir teman ibu" ucap Gaara yang sukses membuat Sakura mendongak menatapnya tak percaya.

"Besok? Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan belum pamit pada teman teman ku, Pada Shion , Temari dan Matsuri " Ujar Sakura.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Sakura " ucap Gaara merangkul bahu adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Aniki , Kau adalah kakakku satu satunya yang selalu membantuku, melindungi ku dan selalu ada untukku , arigatou Aniki" tutur Sakura seraya menyandarkan kepalanya kedada Gaara.

"Hn, Cepatlah ubah sikapmu agar kau cepat kembali " ucap Gaara dan dijawab Sakura hanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Andai kau tau Sakura aku bukanlah kakak kandungmu " batin Gaara.

"Gaara-san, Dimana Sakura? Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Shion yang heran melihat Gaara berangkat kesekolah seorang diri.

"Dia sudah pindah sekolah dan hari ini ia akan pergi" ujar Gaara dengan raut wajah sedih.

"APAAA! PINDAH SEKOLAH?! " seru Shion ,Temari dan Matsuri serempak.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah bersiap akan pergi. Mebuki mengantarnya kedepan pintu pagar rumahnya, Tiba tiba Sakura memeluk erat ibunya seakan tak ingin dipisahkan. "Huaaaa ibuuu... Aku pasti akan merindukan ibu, Aku tak bisa jauh darimu ibu " Ujar Sakura seraya menangis yang sedikit dibuat buat.

Mebuki menghela nafas dan menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya yang terlalu lebay (?) menurutnya "Sayang, Jarak suna dari sana kan cuma 2 jam perjalanan saja, Jika ibu merindukanmu tinggal kesana saja gampang kan" Kata Mebuki.

"Cih, Kuso! Trik ku gagal" gerutu Sakura dalam hati seraya melepas pelukannya kasar dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil ngedumel tidak jelas.

"Bersiaplah karna sebentar lagi sopir akan menjemputmu " printah Mebuki.

Sakura nampak pasrah dengan nasibnya saat ini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N :** **SELAMAT IDUL** FITRI **MINNA-SAN** ^^ **MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN** , **MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN.**

 **TERIMA KASIH** ** _ATAS_** **REVIEW,** ** _FLAME_** -_- , **FAV.** ** _DAN_** **FOLLOWNYA.**

 **WITH** ** _LOVE_**

 **Aisya-Aoi-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

My Enemy

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama , Romance And Friendship.

Warning : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.

Author : Aisya-Chan

* * *

 **Chapter** **_7#_**

.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." Sasuke tersedak mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Kau baik baik saja Sasuke? " tanya itachi khawatir.

"Ibu, Aku kemarin sudah bertemu langsung dengannya dan ibu tau, betapa mengerikannya dia" ujar Sasuke.

"Untuk itulah ibunya meminta bantuan padaku agar gadis itu bisa jadi lebih baik " terang Mikoto.

"Cih! gadis seperti dia tak mungkin bisa berubah ibu " komentar Sasuke yang langsung mendapat balasan tatapan membunuh oleh sang ibu. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tapi bukankah difoto gadis itu sangat cantik dan manis" timpal Sang Ayah yang tiba2 angkat bicara setelah selesai dengan sarapan paginya.

"Jangan tertipu dengan sebuah foto, Ayah" sahut Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti saja kata ibumu , kau tau kan jika ibu mu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi" terang Fugaku sang Ayah.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah pada keputusan ibunya dan Itachi merangkul bahu sasuke untuk memberi semangat.

Sasuke tak lagi bernafsu makan dan hendak berangkat kesekolah. "Kau, mau kemana. Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ibu, Aku memakai seragam sekolah. Tentu saja ingin berangkat kesekolah." gerutu Sasuke.

"Cepat ganti baju" perintah Mikoto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah sekolah"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Cerewet sekali kau hari ini, Otouto" sahut Itachi acuh sambil memakan rotinya.

"Cih!"

.

.

.

 **Suna Gakuen.**

.

"Oi Gaara, dimana Manager bakka? ini kan saatnya kita latihan basket , apa dia terlambat lagi?" tanya Sasori seraya celingukan mencari sosok gadis merah muda.

"Sakura sudah mengundurkan diri" ujar Gaara lirih.

"Apa? kenapa?" Sasori terlihat terkejut mendengarnya dan menuntut penjelasan lebih pada Gaara.

"Hari ini dia pindah sekolah " ujar Gaara seraya memungut bola basket yang ada dibawah kursi yang ia dan Sasori duduki, kemudian ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Pindah sekolah ? dimana ?" tanya Sasori antusias. Gaara berjalan perlahan ketengah lapangan basket. Mata jadenya mendongak keatas menatap langit langit gedung olah raga tersebut. Kemudian ia pejam kan kedua matanya. Sasori menatap punggung pria itu dan menanti jawaban darinya. Gaara membuka matanya dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasori yang bergeming dikursi.

.

.

.

 **Konoha citty**

.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat disebuah rumah mewah disalah satu distrik konoha.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nona" ucap sang sopir tersebut.

Seorang gadis bersurai soft pink turun dari mobil itu dan mengeluarkan koper serta barang bawaanya dari bagasi mobil.

"Astaga berat sekali " keluh nya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tawar seseorang dari belakang gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri " tolak Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang karna sibuk mengeluarkan barangnya.

"Benar juga. Gadis BAKKA ini kan kuat, mana mungkin butuh bantuan" sindir pria tersebut yang masih berdiri dibelakang Sakura dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada.

"Gadis bakka? " batin Sakura sambil menerawang.

Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang dan membalikkan badannya. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak saat ia tau siapa gerangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"KAUUUUUU ! "pekik Sakura sangat keras , membuat Sasuke harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"BERISIK ! " protes Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, hah?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menyerngit menatap intens gadis didepannya. "Karna ini rumahku dan mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumah ku " sambung Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura menganga karna tercengang.

.

.

.

 **Suna Gakuen**

.

"APAAAA! pindah ke konoha ? " Sasori terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Gaara.

"Jadi Sakura ku tersayang, pindah kekonoha ya?" sahut Shira yang baru datang dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Gaara dan Sasori. "Huaaaa...aku pasti merindukannya nanti" kata Shira menangis lebai -_-.

"Apa Sakura akan baik baik saja tinggal di keluarga uchiha ya?" batin Gaara bertanya tanya. Kembali ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

.

.

.

.

 **Uchiha House** , **Konoha citty.**

.

"Sakura? selamat datang dirumah kami" sapa mikoto yang menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan ramah tak lupa nyonya uchiha itu memeluk Sakura posesif.

"Terima kasih, bi " ucap Sakura yang berusaha ramah dan menahan rasa canggung atas pelukan selamat datang dari Mikoto itu.

Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Sakura hanya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bosan sedangkan Fugaku yang juga ada disana tersenyum simpul dengan tingkah istrinya.

"Oya, perkenalkan, Aku ibu Sasuke dan ini ayah Sasuke , dan kau pasti sudah kenal kan dengan Sasuke ? " tanya Mikoto setelah melepas pelukannya pada Sakura.

"I-iya, bi " jawab Sakura ragu sambil melirik Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya. Sebenarnya ia bingung, dia sama sekali tak kenal pria itu. Ia hanya pernah bertemu dan itupun sekali saat dipertandingan basket waktu itu dan mereka sedikit bertengkar saat bertemu. Sedikit eh? Sakura?-_-.

"Sasuke, bawa barang Sakura kekamarnya ya , Sakura kau ikuti Sasuke, istirahatlah dulu dikamar. Kau pasti capek" tutur Mikoto.

"Iya, terima kasih bi , permisi " ujar Sakura sopan dan berojigi.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan berlalu pergi menuju lantai dua untuk memperlihatkan kamar yang akan ditempati Sakura.

"Bukankah gadis itu sangat ramah dan sopan?" bisik Fugaku pada Mikoto sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura yang menaiki anak tangga.

"Hn, ibu tidak salahkan? menjodohkan gadis itu dengan anak kita Sasuke? " tanya Mikoto

"Hn, kau benar tapi apa gadis itu setuju ? bukankah Kizashi dan Mebuki bilang, bahwa Sakura sama sekali tidak tau tentang perjodohan ini ?" ujar Fugaku pelan sambil menoleh kearah istri yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn , begitulah. Makanya Sakura dikirim kesini agar dia bisa dekat dan jatuh cinta dengan putra bungsu kita" jawab Mikoto menatap suaminnya dan merangkul lengannya manja.

"Begitu ya. Jadi itu alasan sebenarnya ia dikirim kerumah kita? , tapi apa Sasuke akan menyukainya ?" Fugaku terlihat ragu sambil memandangi sang istri yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"Ibu yakin, dia menyukainya tapi jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya aku kan menjodohkan Sakura dengan Itachi, seperti tujuan kita dari awal" gumam Mikoto.

.

 **My Enemy © AisyaAoi-chan**

 **•**

"Jadi ini kamarku ya?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan kamar barunya yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. Lalu mata emeraldnya menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikannya. "Lalu, dimana kamarmu, eh?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa? kau ingin kekamarku, hn?" goda Sasuke menyeringai.

"Iya, apa boleh?" goda Sakura yang mendekat kearah Sasuke. Kini malah Sakura yang berbalik menggoda Sasuke, membuat putra bungsu Uchiha itu gugup dan harus menelan ludah susah payah.

"Kenapa ? kau gugup ya?, hahahaha " Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang gugup didepannya karna ulahnya.

"Cih! Gadis bakka itu ternyata malah balik mengodaku, awas kau " batin Sasuke.

"Apa lihat lihat? cepat keluar sana " usir Sakura ketus.

"Hn, baiklah " ucap Sasuke yang berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau tidak keluar dan malah menutup pintunya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Karna aku ingin berdua bersamamu dikamar ini " jawab Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai mendekati Sakura.

"Cih! kau mau ku hajar ya Uchiha!" gertak Sakura. Namun Sasuke mengabaikannya dan ia malah semakin mendekat kearah Sakura ,membuat sakura sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"Astaga, Sepertinya aku tidak akan hidup tenang tinggal di sini" pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa Sakura? kau takut ya?" Sasuke terus mendekat kearah Sakura yang kini mulai terpojok dan membuat sakura terjatuh hingga terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Jangan mendekat Sasuke atau kau akan menyesal nantinya " ancam Sakura sambil menahan dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa ? apa kau akan menendangku lagi seperti waktu itu?" ucap Sasuke yang kini sudah mempersempit jarak .

Mara emerald nya kini bertatapan langsung dengan mata onyx Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

Seketika suasannya menjadi hening. Hingga beberapa menit Sakura memecahkan keheningan .

"Kau mau apa,Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura sedikit terpesona dengan mata onyx pria itu yang begitu dekat.

"Aku mau..." ucap Sasuke menggantung di ujung kalimatnya sambil terus mendekat kewajah Sakura yang kini mulai muncul semburat merah di wajahnya yang cantik.

hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan, Mata Sakura terpejam saat Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan kalau saja tidak terdengar...

TOK... TOK... TOK...

Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah pintu bersamaan.

"Sakura, boleh bibi masuk?" teriak Mikoto dari luar.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke lengah langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

BRUUK

"Awww ishh..." rintih Sasuke Sambil mengelus pantatnya yang Sakit karna terjatuh.

"Rasakan itu, dasar pantat ayam mesum" umpat Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu. Sasuke segera berdiri dan menatap kesal gadis merah muda itu.

"Sakura, Ini bibi buatkan jus stroberi. kau pasti-..., Eh? Sasuke masih disini rupanya " ucap Mikoto heran melihat putra bungsunya yang ada dikamar Sakura.

"Hn , aku cuma membantunya membereskan barangnya saja, jadi ibu jangan salah paham " ujar Sasuke yang berlalu pergi.

Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat keduanya yang nampak merah wajahnya.

"Astaga ,kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang tadi saat menatap matanya begitu dekat " gumam Sasuke di balik pintu kamarnya sambil memegang dadanya.

.

.

 **Haruno House** , **Suna citty**

.

"Sepi sekali jika tidak ada Sakura dirumah " keluh Gaara.

"Benar" Sahut Mebuki.

"Lalu, kenapa ibu mengirim Sakura tinggal dirumah Uchiha?" tanya Gaara yang sedikit menggerutu.

"Karna sebenarnya ibu sudah menjodohkan Sakura dengan anak dari keluarga Uchiha itu" jawab Mebuki enteng.

Mata jade Gaara membulat sempurna "Apa? dijodohkan ? apa Sakura tau tentang ini ?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, jika dia tau alasan ibu sebenarnya mengirim dia kesana karna dijodohkan, Sakura pasti tidak akan mau" terang Mebuki.

"Lalu kenapa ibu tak memberi tahuku" protes Gaara.

"Karna ibu tau kau pasti akan memberi tau Sakura , Aku mohon Gaara jangan beri tau Sakura tentang hal ini ya " pinta Mebuki dengan tatapan melas.

Pria bersurai merah itu menghela nafas. "Hah , baiklah " kalau sudah begini Gaara pun mengalah. Ia tak sanggup jika melihat ibunya menatapnya seperti itu. ^^ Anak yang baik.

.

 **My Enemy © AisyaAoi-chan**

.

 **Uchiha House** , **Konoha citty.**

.

"Aku pulang " teriak Itachi yang baru masuk rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang itachi ,duduklah kita makan malam bersama" ajak sang ibu.

itachi pun segera duduk dimeja makan , matanya menatap Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau, Sakura Haruno ya ? " tanya Itachi.

"I-iya " jawab Sakura sedikit gugup karna mata onyx Itachi yang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Sasuke yang mendengar langsung melirik kearah Sakura yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kyaaa~ dia sangat tampan " Inner Sakura berteriak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke " ujar Itachi mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura dan langsung disambut tangan Sakura.

Mata mereka saling memandang dan mereka saling melempar senyuman.

"Kau sangat manis ya " puji Itachi.

"Benarkah ? arigatou " kata Sakura yang nampak tersipu.

"Cih! Apanya yang manis" sahut Sasuke tak terima dengan pujian kakaknya untuk gadis yang duduk disampingnya. "Kau tidak tau sih Aniki betapa mengerikannya dia awww..." rintih Sasuke yang kesakitan karna kakinya di injak Sakura.

"Kau,kenapa Sasuke ?" tanya Mikoto menatap heran putranya yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Sak- hmmph..." Mulut Sasuke langsung dibekap oleh tangan Sakura, membuat seluruh keluarga Uchiha yang ada dimeja makan sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hm.. bibi, aku dan Sasuke ingin bicara berdua , kami permisi dulu ya" pamit Sakura yang langsung menyeret Sasuke pergi dengan paksa.

"Kenapa mereka berdua ? " gumam Itachi heran.

"Mereka cocok kan?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hn" jawab Itachi mengidikan bahunya.

...

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di balkon lantai dua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku ? aku tau ini cuma alasanmu kan, karna kau tak mau aku bilang pada ibuku kalau tadi kau menginjak kakiku " tebak Sasuke.

"Yap, tepat sekali!" seru Sakura.

"Cih! dasar " decak Sasuke.

Tiba tiba ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah, seringai muncul dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau ?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sakura... " panggil Sasuke sedikit mendesah sambil mendekat kearah sakura.

"H-hei ,kau k-kenapa ? Mesum mu kumat lagi ya?" tanya Sakura .

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke menyeringai.

"Awas kau Sasuke , j-jika kau berani mendekat-.."ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara lain.

"Sakura ,ibu ingin bicara dengan mu " kata Itachi memotong ucapan Sakura tadi.

"Baiklah" kata Sakura senang. "Bye Sasuke mesum" Sakura pun berlalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang bergeming.

"Cih! Gagal lagi " gerutu Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri adiknya. "Memangnya ,kau mau apakan dia tadi ?" selidik Itachi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mau mengerjain gadis bakka itu saja " terang Sasuke.

"Hn,kau menyukainya ya?" tebak Itachi.

"Tidak , jangan bicara sembarangan "elak Sasuke yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan itachi. Itachi yang kini sendirian dibalkon rumahnya memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang. Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Bodoh" gumamnya ntah ditunjukan pada siapa.

.

...

.

"Jadi mulai besok aku sekolah dikonoha high school ? satu sekolah dengan Sasuke?" Sakura nampak terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Mikoto.

"Hn , bibi sudah mendaftarkanmu kesana kemarin dan orang tuamu juga sudah tau tentang hal itu " tutur Mikoto. Tubuh Sakura nampak lemas dan menunduk pasrah.

.

.

* * *

.

TOK ... TOK... TOK...

"Siapa ?" tanya Sakura dari dalam kamar saat mendengar ketukan pintu.

Karna tidak ada respon Sakura pun membuka pintu kamarnya, Mata emeraldnya sedikit terkejut melihat siapa orang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Kau, Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura ketus pada pria itu

"Ini, seragam sekolah untukmu " ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan seragam sekolah pada Sakura.

"Arigatou " Sakura menerima seragam tersebut.

Setelah seragam sekolah itu sudah ditangan Sakura, Pria itu hendak pergi namun Sakura mencegahnya. "Sasuke " panggil Sakura.

Sasuke pun berbalik menatap gadis didepannya heran. "Hn , Apa kau tak ingin aku pergi dan menemanimu tidur ?" Sasuke kembali menggoda Sakura. Hobi baru Sasuke tiap kali berhadapan dengan gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, dasar otak mesum!" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Mulai besok, kau akan sekolah di KHS. Aku harap kau tidak bikin ulah disana nanti " ucap Sasuke memberi peringatan kini raut wajahnya berubah terlihat serius dan dingin.

"Kenapa memangnya? kau adalah musuhku dan teman temanmu juga. Aku tidak mungkin tidak berulah disana " ujar Sakura santai.

"Dasar gadis bakka, kenapa kau menganggapku musuhmu, hn? bukankah pertandingan basket sudah berakhir dan mulai besok kau juga bagian dari KHS, kau mengerti?!" jelas Sasuke sedikit kesal karna Sakura yang masih menganggap Sasuke dan teman temannya musuhnya. Sebenarnya iya tak akan marah jika gadis itu menganggap temannya musuh tapi saat dia juga di anggap musuh oleh gadis itu, hatinya marah dan tak terima.

"Benar juga, kalau aku bikin ulah aku tidak akan bisa segera pulang " pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Hei gadis bakka, Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke tiba tiba.

Kening Sakura mengerut "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang ku anggap musuhku " tegas Sakura.

"Baguslah kalau begitu , karna aku tidak mau kau patah hati nanti saat disekolah" ucap Sasuke narsis.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya ,asal kau tau. Aku ini princce school , fansgirls ku sangat banyak tapi jika kau menyukaiku kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka nanti" ucap Sasuke yang semakin narsis serta menyombongkan diri.

BLAAAM...

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya keras keras tepat diwajah Sasuke,

membuat Sasuke tersentak karna kaget.

"Hei... gadis bakka! hampir saja hidungku kena pintu , dasar!" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya, mulai besok hidupku akan semakin berat, ibu , ayah , aniki..AKU INGIN PULANG..." rengek Sakura dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

My Enemy

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Komedi , Romance And Friendship.

Warning : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.

Author : Aisya-Chan

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang cerah ,sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepan Konoha High School.

Semua mata murid KHS Kini memandang sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Kali ini mereka bukan memandangi princce school mereka melainkan gadis berambut soft pink yang berdiri disamping Sasuke.

Para fansgirls Sasuke menatap tajam , sinis dan deathglare pada Sakura.

Mereka seperti tak suka melihat pangeran tampan mereka didekati olehnya apalagi Sakura satu mobil dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? apa mereka mau mengajakku berkelahi ?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, jangan bikin ulah disekolah ini , mereka memandangmu seperti itu karna mereka tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan ku. Apalagi tadi kau satu mobil dengan ku" terang Sasuke.

"Jadi mereka fansgirls mu ya ? mengerikan " gumam Sakura.

"Kau lah yang lebih mengerikan dari pada mereka " sahut Sasuke yang langsung ditatap deathglare Sakura.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak anak " sapa kurenai-sensei.

"Pagi bu " sahut semua murid.

"Pagi ini, kalian mendapatkan teman baru " ujar kurenai-sensei.

"Benarkah ? pria atau wanita bu ?" tanya Kiba antusias.

"Cih! dasar " decak Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Murid baru silahkan masuk " printah kurenai-sensei pada seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibalik pintu kelas yang tertutup.

SREEEKK

Suara pintu tergeser mengalihkan pandangan murid murid yang ada didalam menoleh ke sumber suara.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan masuklah Sakura kekelas itu.

"Sakura-Chan!" seru Naruto tercengang melihat murid baru itu ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Bukankah dia gadis keren dijalan waktu itu" komentar Sai.

"Hn, tapi kenapa dia bisa pindah kesekolah ini ?" gumam Neji bertanya tanya.

Sasuke yang satu satunya tidak terkejut hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis memandang gadis yang kini berdiri didepan.

"Gadis keren dijalan ? Sakura-chan ? siapa dia sebenarnya ?" tanya Ino pada Tenten yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dia itu Sakura Haruno. Manager tim basket Suna Gakuen yang waktu itu jadi lawan tim basket KHS " , jelas Tenten.

"Oh begitu" gumam Ino menganggukan kepala mengerti.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu " kata Kurenai-sensei pada Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn , Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku murid pindahan dari Suna Gakuen" ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri seraya berojigi.

"Sakura-chan, apa kau masih ingat aku ?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Hn, tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin melupakan orang yang sudah mengalahkan tim basket SGS , Naruto uzumaki , hyuga neji , Sai shimura dan Kiba. Wajah dan Nama kalian masih ku ingat " ujar Sakura yang memandang bengis satu persatu wajah orang yang ia sebut, membuat Naruto dan kiba bergidik ngeri sedangkan

Neji dan Sai hanya diam dan menatap Sakura heran.

"Cih! dasar gadis bakka " batin Sasuke.

"Hei, Apa apaan kau , kau dendam ya pada kami ?" seru Tenten tak terima

"Tidak. Aku hanya dendam pada satu orang saja " ujar Sakura.

"Siapa? " tanya Tenten polos.

"Mau tau saja kau " , ketus Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Ih,.. dasar " decak Tenten dan

ino tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Haruno, Kau boleh duduk disana, dibangku kosong disebelah Sasuke. Kau sudah tau kan, Sasuke yang mana?" Tanya Kurenai kemudian.

"Cih! kenapa aku harus sebangku dengannya. Kuso! " gerutu Sakura dalam hati seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya.

...

"Baiklah , buka buku matematika kalian dan bu..."

" BERISIK ! DASAR PANTAT AYAM ! " kata Sakura sedikit jengkel yang memotong perkataan kurenai tiba tiba.

"Hei, pelankan suaramu " bisik Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura " panggil Kurenai-sensei.

"I-iya sensei , ada apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Maju kedepan kelas!" titah Kurenai dengan nada tinggi.

Sakura berjalan perlahan kedepan kelas.

"Ada apa sensei ?" tanya Sakura saat sudah didepan kurenai.

"Kenapa kau berteriak tadi ?" tanya Kurenai pada Sakura dengan tatapan horor.

"Um...Ano.. itu, Sasuke tadi terus menggodaku karna kesal tak sengaja aku teriak" jelas Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu, Uchiha?" tanya Kurenai pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai dibangkunya.

"Hn, Dia berbohong. Sensei " elak Sasuke.

"Heiii! pantat ayam! mengaku saja kau! " teriak Sakura.

"Hei, murid baru. Sasuke-kun ku tidak mungkin menggodamu,bilang saja kau yang menggodanya " timpal Tenten tak terima.

"Cih! memangnya aku kurang kerjaan atau tak waras apa , kenapa aku menggodanya " ketus Sakura tak terima.

Semua murid hanya menyimak dan ada pula yang terkekeh dan geleng geleng kepala.

"Sudah jangan berisik! Haruno, sepulang sekolah nanti. Kau harus bersihkan ruangan ini sendirian " kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Apa? yang benar saja, kenapa cuma aku yang dihukum? Aku tidak mau !" tolak Sakura.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, sudah cepat duduk sana!" printah kurenai-sensei tegas.

"Pantat ayam mesum, dia bilang aku tak boleh bikin ulah, tapi malah dia sendiri yang membuatku jadi berulah. Dasar!" Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya Sambil terus ngedumel dan menatap horor pada Sasuke .

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

 **Suna Gakuen, Suna Citty , Jepang**

.

"Hah...sepi sekali ya sekolah ini jika tak ada Sakura " keluh Shion sambil menopang dagunya dimeja kantin.

"Iya. Kau benar, apa di sana dia baik baik saja ya? aku harap Sakura tak bikin masalah disana" timpal Temari.

" Tapi, bukan Sakura namanya jika sehari tak bikin masalah " Seru Matsuri.

Shion dan Temari mengganggukkan kepala bersamaan tanda setuju dengan ucapan Matsuri.

.

.

.

 **Konoha High School , Konoha Citty , Jepang**

.

.

TEEETTTT... TEEETTTT

Suara bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi.

Seluruh murid kegirangan dan berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali Sakura. Murid baru yang kena hukuman dihari pertamanya, Sungguh gadis yang malang.

"Sial! gara gara otak mesum pantat ayam, aku harus bersihkan kelas sendirian" batin Sakura menggerutu.

"Astaga, serem juga nih kelas kalau tidak ada orang, jadi merinding " gumam Sakura sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

Sakura mulai merasa takut ,Dia mulai menyapu bagian pojok kelasnya.

Suasana benar benar hening hingga terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

SREEEKK

"S-suara apa itu" Sakura menelan ludah.

"Suara itu sepertinya mulai mendekat kearahku " Sakura Semakin ketakutan dan tak berani menoleh kebelakang.

TAP TAP TAP

"..."

GREP

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa " teriak Sakura sambil memejamkan mata karna ketakutan

"Bakka ! Kenapa Kau berteriak" omel orang yang menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

" Pantat Ayam ! kenapa kau mengagetkanku, Hah !" tanya Sakura dengan nada bicara yang tinggi pada orang tersebut yang ternyata Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar menyebalkan" Sakura kembali menyapu kelasnya dan Sasuke hanya duduk santai melihat Sakura yang sibuk menyapu.

"Oi, Gadis bakka. Cepat selesaikan hukumanmu, agar kita bisa cepat pulang " ucap Sasuke yang lebih terdengar memerintah.

"Cih , jika ingin cepat selesai bantuin donk , jangan hanya duduk duduk santai seperti itu " ketus Sakura.

"Ini kan hukuman buatmu ,kenapa aku harus membantu" ujar Sasuke santai.

"Kan yang membuat ku dihukum adalah kau! " seru Sakura tak terima.

"Masa?" elak Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan " gerutu Sakura.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit mengambil Sapu.

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke mengambil Sapu.

"Kenapa kau mengambil Sapu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, untuk nyapulah ,bakka"

"Benar juga. Eh?" Sakura seperti ingat akan tujuannya bertanya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau ikut ikutan menyapu?"

"Jadi kau tak mau di bantu ? ya sudah kalau gitu" Sasuke hendak mengembalikan sapu pada tempatnya namun segera dicegah Sakura.

" Ah..tidak tidak ,silahkan sapu kelas ini" Kata Sakura menyengir.

"Cih! dasar"

Sakura terkikik geli melihat Sasuke membantunya menyapu kelas.

.

 **My Enemy © Aisya -Aoi-Chan**

 **Suna Gakuen , Suna Citty , Jepang**

.

"Gaara !" panggil Deidara yang berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Ada apa ? " tanya Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dikoridor sekolah.

"Karna Sakura mengundurkan diri jadi manager , kita harus cari penggantinya "

"Lalu ?"

"Masalahnya Sasori tidak mau , katanya dia yang akan menyeret Sakura kembali ke Suna Gakuen" terang Deidara yang membuat kakak Sakura tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha High School , Konoha Citty , Jepang**

.

"Ah...Akhirnya selesai juga , Sasuke ayo kita pulang " Ajak Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke mengiyakan.

Sakura dan Sasuke pun berjalan pulang melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi dan sunyi.

Nampak terlihat Sakura yang berjalan dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya menatap heran gadis yang berjalan disampingnya. "Kenapa kau ? " tanya Sasuke.

"T-tidak , Sasuke ayo jalannya lebih cepat " Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke membuat Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Gadis bakka, kau takut hantu ya?" tebak Sasuke.

"Diam Kau!"

"Ternyata tebakan ku benar ya ? hahaha... Ternyata ada juga yang membuatmu takut " ucap Sasuke .

Seringai jahil muncul dibibir Sasuke.

"Sakura, Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Sasuke mencoba menakut nakuti Sakura yang sudah ketakutan.

"Sasuke, ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini"

Belum selangkah Sakura berjalan, Sasuke sudah menghentikannya.

"Dengarlah baik baik , Ada sesuatu di ujung lorong koridor disana , sepertinya hantu toilet disana saat ini sedang..."

"Kyaaa..." teriak Sakura yang reflek memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hahahahaha... Aku cuma bercanda dan kau percaya sampai ketakutan seperti itu " Sasuke tertawa puas tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis yang memeluknya saat ini mengerang menahan amarahnya.

BRUAAKKK

Sakura membanting Sasuke kelantai karna kesal.

"Ittai.." Ringis Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan gadis bakka! Sakit tau" gerutunya.

"Itu hukuman karna kau membuatku takut , dasar Pantat Ayam menyebalkan " ketus Sakura seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih menahan rasa Sakit.

"Awas kau gadis bakka " gerutu Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura kesal.

SREEEKK

"S-suara apa itu ? jangan jangan benar benar..." Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan langsung berlari menyusul Sakura.

"Oi, Gadis bakka tunggu Aku " triak Sasuke sambil berlari terbirit birit.

...

 **Uchiha House , Konoha Citty , Jepang**

.

"Hah.. capelnya " keluh Sakura seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ketempat tidur.

"Capek ya " sahut seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka.

Sakura tersentak dan langsung bangkit dan berdiri "Itachi-San?".

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu tapi karna kau kelihatan lelah jadi..."

"Tidak kok, Itachi-san ingin bicara apa?" potong Sakura.

"Ikutlah dengan ku ke balkon "

"Baiklah "

Sakura dan Itachi pun berjalan menuju balkon. Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke ternyata melihat mereka berdua.

"Aniki dan gadis bakka? Mereka sedang apa berdua dibalkon ?" gumam Sasuke bertanya tanya.

.

.

.

 **Suna Gakuen, Suna Citty , Jepang**

.

Langit berubah senja, Seorang pria bersurai merah ber diri seorang diri di atap gedung sekolah sambil mengadahkan wajahnya kelangit senja. Ia kemudian menutup kedua mata hazelnya.

"Aku Akan menyeretmu pulang dan kembali ke Suna Gakuen , Sakura " gumamnya dengan seringai dibibirnya.

.

.

 **To Be** **Continued...**

gomen pendek ntar nyambung lagi ok ^^


	6. Chapter 6

My Enemy

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Komedi , Romance And Friendship.

Warning : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.

Author : Aisya-Chan

* * *

.

.

Karna rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat , Sasuke mengendam-endam layaknya seorang penguntit.

Ia penasaran apa yang Anikinya bicarakan pada Sakura dibalkon yang terlihat sangat akrab dan bahkan terkadang mereka tertawa bersama .

"Cih! kenapa aku jadi kepo" gumam Sasuke yang ngumpet di balik pot besar yang tak jauh dari balkon tempat Sakura dan Itachi mengobrol.

"Mereka sangat akrab sekali, bahkan gadis bakka itu tertawa , cih! kenapa Gadis bakka itu bisa tersenyum manis didepan Aniki, berbeda sekali jika saat bersamaku " gerutu Sasuke menatap jengkel Sakura dan Itachi.

...

"Jadi Itachi-san sudah pernah kerumah ku dulu?" tanya Sakura pada Itachi dengan nada ceria, membuat pria dewasa didepannya gemas melihatnya.

Itachi mengacak acak rambut soft pink Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Hn, kau sangat manis dulu waktu masih kecil" komentar Itachi.

"Benarkah ? berarti sekarang aku sudah tak semanis dulu ya ?" Sakura cemberut.

Itachi terkekeh.

"Tidak, kau masih terlihat manis. Bahkan sangat cantik" puji Itachi yang membuat Sakura sedikit tersipu malu.

Sasuke yang masih dalam tempat persembunyiannya, mendengar hal itu dan terlihat kesal saat melihat Sakura yang tersipu malu dengan pujian Anikinya.

"Cih!" Sasuke yang sudah tak tahan lagi melihat keduanya hendak pergi namun...

PRAAAKKK

Tak sengaja ia menyenggol pot tanaman tersebut .

Kontan Sakura dan itachi menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura yang heran melihat Sasuke yang tiba tiba ada di situ dan menjatuhkan pot.

"Sedang apa kau disana ? kau menguping ya, Otouto?" tanya Itachi terkekeh geli melihat tingkah sang adik yang terlihat salah tingkah itu.

"J-jangan sembarangan ya" Sasuke nampak tak terima."Siapa yang menguping ,aku cuma mau ke kamarku dan tak sengaja melihat kalian dan..." Mata onyxnya menundunk melihat pot yang tergeletak berantakan dilantai. "...T-tidak sengaja pula menendang pot ini " elak Sasuke yang nampak lucu saat salah tingkah.

"Pot sialan, siapa sih yang menaruh pot besar ini disini " lanjutnya menggerutu.

"Pot itu memang sudah ada disitu sejak kau masih kecil, Sasuke" sahut Itachi menggeleng.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke.

karna malu Sasuke memutuskan pergi kekamarnya.

BLAAMMM

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, menginggalkan Sakura dan itachi yang sweatdrop karnanya.

...

"Kenapa setiap kali aku didepannya, aku seperti tidak menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Sifat cool ku hilang saat didepannya" gumam Sasuke dibalik pintu kamarnya.

...

"Cih! dasar pantat ayam "

"Sepertinya, Sasuke cemburu" komentar Itachi.

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu. Aku dan dia, tak ada hubungan apapun kecuali hubungan Musuh" sanggah Sakura menekankan kata Musuh.

"Musuh?" Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi Sakura, kau dan Sasuke kan sudah-... "

"Itachi!" panggil Mikoto tiba tiba, Mikoto sengaja memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Ibu, ada apa ?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ibu ingin bicara dengan mu. Ayo turun ikut Ibu" Mikoto pergi lebih dahulu dan menuruni anak tangga.

Itachi mengikuti ibunya turun kebawah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di balkon.

Sakura menghela nafas , ia merasa bosan dan raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Rambutnya yang tergerai melambai-lamabai tertiup angin. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit.

"Saat bicara dengan Itachi-san, aku seperti bicara dengan Gaara-niisan" gumamnya lirih "Aku merindukanmu Aniki , Ibu Ayah dan teman teman , apa kalian juga merindukanku ? " tanpa sadar air matanya turun bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang terutup.

CEKLEKK

Dengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Gadis bakka, sedang apa kau sendirian disana" tanya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura di balkon.

Mengetahui suara itu adalah Sasuke, Sontak Sakura langsung menyeka air matanya kasar dan tak berani menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Dimana Aniki ku ?" Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura yang membuang muka.

Sakura, tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya menangis.

Pria Uchiha itu jadi heran dan mengerutkan keningnya." Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa" ketus Sakura yang hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pria itu tak tinggal diam.

"Apa kau habis menangis ?" tebak Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Tidak " dustanya menundukan kepala tak berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang mengintimidasi.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada sikap Sakura , tangannya menarik lengan Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu membalikan badan dan menghadap tepat didepannya.

"Kau, habis menangiskan?" tanya Sasuke lagi namun kali ini syarat akan kelembutan, Pria berambut raven itu memperhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak dan menyeka sisa air mata Sakura yang masih tertinggal, membuat Sakura terbelalak karnanya.

"Apa kau terbebani tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada yang lembut tak seperti biasanya. Mata onyxnya yang tajam menatap mata emeraldnya penuh perhatian.

"Tidak" Jawab Sakura menggeleng lemah.

"Hn, lalu?"

"Aku... Aku, hanya merindukan Keluargaku disana" ungkap gadis itu dengan raut wajah sendunya.

"Mulai sekarang, belajarlah hidup jauh dari keluargamu dan anggaplah ibuku juga ayahku sebagai orang tuamu sendiri dan anggaplah Anikiku sebagai Anikimu sendiri" ujar Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Gadis didepannya terpesona melihat senyum pria yang jarang sekali tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sasuke " gumam Sakura pelan .

Nampak Sakura yang masih terperangah dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba tiba berubah padanya.

Adik dari Gaara itu tersenyum manis didepan Sasuke .

Mata emeraldnya terus menatap lurus kearah mata Onyx Sasuke, begitu juga dengan pria itu.

Sejenak suasannya menjadi hening , mereka masih saling memandang .

"Perasaan apa ini ,kenapa aku jadi gugup ditatapnya seperti itu dan jantungku..." batin Sakura yang mulai merona didepan Sasuke.

Seringai muncul dibibir Sasuke kala melihat gadis didepannya merona karnanya.

"Kau terpesona dengan kata kataku barusan ya, gadis bakka?" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan. Seringai masih menghiasi bibir pria itu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Mulai lagi. Sepertinya jantungku tak jadi berdebar , dia membuatku melayang kemudian menjatuhkanku" gerutu Sakura dalam hati dan menatap malas pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura seperti biasa.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke namun lagi lagi Sasuke menahannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana ? Aku masih ingin bicara dengan mu"

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan mu, pantat ayam mesum" ketus Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu dapat melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang berubah dingin.

"Kenapa?" suaranya pun menjadi lebih dingin tak selembut tadi. "Tadi, aku lihat. Kau berbicara akrab dengan Aniki ku dan tersenyum manis tapi kenapa saat bicara dengan ku kau sangat ketus dan galak?" wajah Sasuke begitu serius.

Sakura benar benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dalam dan memandang bingung pria didepannya. Apa itu karna dia menyukaiku? itulah yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

"Sasuke, Apa kau menyukaiku ? " tanya Sakura tiba tiba , yang sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut dan terbelalak.

"Jika iya, apa kau akan menerimaku?" tantang Sasuke dan kini giliran Sakura yang terkejut dan terbelalak.

.

 **My Enemy © Aisya-Aoi-Chan**

.

Dilantai bawah tepatnya di ruang bersantai keluarga. Itachi dan Mikoto duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana.

Mikoto nampak serius berbicara pada putra sulungnya.

"Itachi, jangan beritahu Sakura tentang perjodohan ini" pinta Mikoto.

"Tapi kenapa bu?" Itachi tak mengerti. "Bukankah akan lebih baik bila Sakura juga tau tentang perjodohan ini agar dia bisa menerima Sasuke?" kata Itachi.

"Ini permintaan dari orang tua Sakura. Jika Sakura tau, mungkin dia akan langsung pergi dari sini ,Ibu tidak mau itu dan sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah mulai suka dengan Sakura" ujar Mikoto.

"Aku mengerti. Bu" ucap Itachi datar. Putra sulung itu kelihatan tak suka namun apa boleh buat. Ia tak bisa melawan ucapan ibunya tersebut.

...

Sasuke dan Sakura masih di balkon , Sasuke masih menunggu jawaban dari Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam? cepat jawab" desak Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau tau jawabanku?" Sakura mengerling jail.

"Hn" respon Sasuke malas.

"Dekatkan telingamu" pinta Sakura. Sasuke pun menurut dan mendekatkan telinganya kearah Sakura.

"DASAR PANTAT AYAM MESUMMMM! " teriak Sakura ditelinga Sasuke.

NGIIINGGG

Telinga Sasuke berdenging akibat ulah Sakura.

"Ish..." Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil memegang telinganya.

"Rasakan itu, Wlekkkk " ejek Sakura berlalu pergi.

" DASAR GADIS BAKKA! AWAS KAU " teriak Sasuke kesal.

.

* * *

.

Mentari menampakkan cahayanya yang cerah. Sasuke yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang kesal didepan rumahnya. Ia bersandar pada mobilnya yang setiap hari ia pakai kesekolah. Sesekali mata onyxnya melihat jam tangan yang bertenger dipergelangan tangannya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Oi...Gadis bakka! nanti kita bisa terlambat" teriak Sasuke didepan rumah dengan lantang.

Sakura keluar dari rumah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berisik!" Bentaknya pada Sasuke. "Kau berangkat saja dulu sana". ketusnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya kedada.

"Kenapa? kau tak mau berangkat sekolah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Aku tak mau berangkat sekolah satu mobil dengan mu" ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

"Ada apa denganmu? kau takut ya, dengan fansgirls ku?"

"Tidak" nampak Sakura tak terima. "Untuk apa aku takut dengan mereka. Aku bisa menghajar mereka satu persatu jika mereka cari masalah denganku" congkaknya.

"Ya, dan kau akan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah itu. Dasar gadis bakka " sahut Sasuke.

Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke. "Sudahlah, cepat sana pergi"

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu, bye" Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

BRUUMM... BRUMMM

Suara motor terdengar cukup keras dari arah bagasi rumah Uchiha. Motor sport keren itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat dibelakang Sakura.

Sasuke yang masih belum berangkat, melihat pria yang mengendari motor sport keren itu lewat kaca mobilnya.

"Sakura, kau tak mau berangkat sekolah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang duduk di atas motor kerennya.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dan bergerak menyamping.

"Tidak aniki, aku mau naik bus saja" tolaknya ramah. Berbeda sekali saat ia menolak ajakan Sasuke tadi yang syarat akan emosi.

"Kalau begitu, berangkat bersamaku saja. Kebetulan arah kampusku dan KHS satu arah. Naiklah"

Gadis itu nampak ragu , namun karna tak mau membuat Itachi tersingung. Akhirnya Sakura pun mengiyakan ajakan baik Itachi.

"Baiklah , arigatou Itachi-san " Sakura pun naik ke motor itachi.

"Aa, panggil saja. Itachi-niisan."

Sakura tersenyum "Um.. Itachi-niisan".

Gadis itu dan Itachi tak tau, bahwa pria bermata onyx yang sedari tadi diam di dalam mobilnya, menatap mereka dengan kilatan marah. Bahkan tanpa sadar pria bersurai raven itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir kemudi.

"Cih!"

.

.

Pemuda berwajah baby face berdiri didepan gedung sekolah KHS. Pemuda bernama Sasori itu tersenyum penuh arti seraya menatap gedung sekolah didepannya.

"Jadi ini, sekolah KHS" ujarnya.

.

.

.

Tim basket KHS hari ini terlihat sedang berlatih.

Dibangku penonton banyak sekali murid gadis yang menonton mereka , kebanyakan adalah fansgirlsnya Sasuke.

"Kyaaa Sasuke-kun. Ganbatte ! "

" Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun keren "

teriak para fansgirl Sasuke menggema di lapangan basket indoor tersebut.

Tenten, Sang manager mengerucutkan bibir dan menatap jengah kebangku penonton. "Apa apaan mereka " gerutunya. Ia kelihatan tak senang mendengar sorakan dukungan para siswi yang menonton latihan tim KHS dengan meneriakan nama sang kapten mereka.

Disisi lapangan, Sasuke mendrible bola orange bergaris hitam dan...

WUUUSHH

Bola itu masuk kedalam keranjang yang ada di ring basket.

PRIIITTTT...

Terdengar suara peluit dari pelatih mereka yang mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka saat ini.

"Kita istirahat sebentar " teriak Kakashi sang pelatih pada tim nya.

Para pemain basket berjalan menuju bangku mereka untuk istirahat.

Kiba duduk disamping kiri Sasuke dan Naruto duduk disamping kanannya. Sedangkan Neji terlihat duduk menyendiri di ujung bangku seraya menyeka keringat dilehernya dengan handuk yang diberikan Tenten sebelumnya. Sai dan pemain basket cadangan sedang sibuk mendapat teguran dari Kakashi karna permainan mereka yang kurang bagus.

"Kapten, kau semakin hebat saja" puji Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Hn" respon singkat Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme. Aku lihat tadi pagi Sakura-chan diantar Itachi-niisan , bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab ambigu Sasuke sambil menggidikan bahu.

"Sasuke-kun,ini air mineral untukmu" Tenten menyodorkan botol minum pada Sasuke.

Pria itu pun langsung menerima dan meneguknya.

Naruto yang masih tidak puas akan jawaban ambigu Sasuke , kembali bertanya. "Teme, Apa mungkin Sakura-chan itu pacarnya Itachi-nii ? " tampang polos menghiasi wajah Naruto saat bertanya.

BUUURRRR...

Sasuke menyemburkan minuman yang ia minum tepat di wajah Tenten yang saat itu masih berdiri didepannya.

"Uhuk...Uhuk" Sasuke tersedak minumannya karna pertanyaan asal Naruto tadi.

"Aaah...Sasuke-kun,kenapa kau menyemburkan minumanmu ke wajahku , basah deh " keluh Tenten sambil menyeka wajahnya yang basah kuyup akibat semburan dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau salahkan saja, Dobe." Bukannya meminta maaf pada Tenten, Sasuke malah melempar kesalahannya pada orang lain. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud kelihatan tak terima.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah" protes Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri sambil menyeka sisa minuman dibibirnya dan menatap marah Naruto. "Tentu saja kau yang salah" sengitnya. "Kenapa kau membuatku terkejut dan asal kau tau Dobe, Sakura bukan pacar Itachi-niisan, Sakura itu..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Bakka, hampir saja aku keceplosan " batin Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sakura-chan itu...,Apa?" Naruto masih menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke.

Begitu juga dengan Tenten dan juga tim KHS yang ada disana yang mendengar obrolan mereka.

"...Bukan siapa-siapa" lanjut Sasuke ketus dan berlalu pergi.

"Kau mau kemana,Teme " teriak Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Sai memandang heran kepergian pria itu.

"Entahlah" sahut Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahu.

Menager tim KHS memandang sendu punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya gadis bercemol itu menyadari bahwa pria yang ia cintai itu kini menyukai gadis lain.

Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa ,ada seorang pria yang juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang terluka.

"Kapan, Kau akan melihatku. Tenten"

.

 **My Enemy © Aisya-Aoi-chan**

.

Sakura berada dikantin dan duduk seorang diri sambil meminum jusnya.

"Bukankah itu pantat ayam. Kenapa dia terlihat dingin dan kesal seperti itu" gumam Sakura menatap heran saat melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan.

Sasuke terlihat membeli minuman kaleng dikantin.

"Kyaa~ Sasuke-kun, duduklah disini bersamaku " pinta salah satu fansgirls Sasuke yang ada dikantin.

Namun tak ada respon dari Sasuke , Pria itu berlalu pergi melewati gadis itu dengan wajah yang dingin dan cuek.

"Dingin sekali sikapnya " komentar Sakura yang melihatnya. "Perasaan, setiap bersamaku dia tidak sedingin itu" gumamnya menerawang. "Dia memang aneh" Sakura mengidikan bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? itu Teme. Ia sudah kembali." tunjuk Naruto kearah Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya."Kemana saja kau " tanya Naruto saat Sasuke sudah didepannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawabnya ketus.

"Kau ,ini " geram Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita" ucap Neji dingin.

"Kenapa dengan, Neji?" gumam Tenten yang menyadari berubahan sikap Neji yang menjadi dingin.

Tim KHS pun kembali bermain basket.

Sakura ternyata mengikuti Sasuke tadi dan sekarang ia berada di lapangan basket indoor dan duduk untuk menonton Tim basket Sasuke Dkk yang sedang berlatih.

"Hebat , permainan dan teknik mereka bermain basket benar benar mengagumkan. Berbeda sekali dengan tim SGS dulu " puji Sakura yang melihat permainan tim basket KHS yang apik.

Matanya kini beralih menatap Sasuke yang memegang bola.

dengan kecepatan dan kelincahannya, Sasuke berhasil mengecoh Neji yang mencoba menghalanginya.

Sasuke melompat dan melempar bola itu ke ring basket .

Sakura terpukau melihat aksi keren Sasuke itu.

"Dia kelihatan keren saat bermain basket " batin Sakura yang terus memperhatikan permainan basket Sasuke.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun hebat " teriak para fansgirls Sasuke .

"Hah~ melihat mereka berlatih basket jadi ingat tim basket SGS, bagaimana kabar mereka ya" Sakura tampak lesu, namun sedetik kemudian semangat jiwa mudanya kembali membara.

"AAAHHHH~~ AKU MERINDUKAN MEREKAAAAA! " teriak Sakura kencang.

"Krik... Krik...Krik...Krikk" terdengar suara jangkrik disuasana yang tiba tiba menjadi hening seketika. ^_^

Semua yang ada di lapangan basket melihat kearah Sakura yang tadi berteriak dibangku penonton.

bahkan tim basket KHS menghentikan permainan mereka secara tiba tiba karna teriakan 'gaje' Sakura tadi.

Gadis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian , menelan ludahnya. Sakura bingung saat suasana menjadi hening dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"K-kenapa kalian semua melihat ku? " tanya Sakura heran. Mata gadis itu berkedip kedip berberaba kali.

"Oi gadis bakka. Kau gila ya" seru Sasuke.

"Aish...Kuso! aku berteriak terlalu keras tadi" rutuk Sakura dalam hati setelah tau akan kesalahannya.

Karna malu Sakura pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa dengan Sakura-chan? aneh sekali" gumam Naruto memandang heran kepergian gadis itu.

"Pelatih, sepertinya aku tak bisa ikut latihan lagi hari ini, Aku pergi dulu" pamit Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan latihannya.

"Kenapa pula dengan si Teme " gumam Naruto lagi.

"Kau, Menyukainya ya. Sasuke-kun" Tenten meneteskan air matanya saat melihat kepergian Sasuke untuk mengejar Sakura.

Neji yang melihat Tenten meneteskan air mata, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Tenten.

"Ikut, Aku" Tanpa basa basi pria Hyuga itu menyeret pergi Tenten bersamanya. Semua mata tim KHS memandang heran kepergian mereka.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku benar benar tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa sih, dengan mereka semua." tanyanya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" gerutu Sakura yang berjalan menuju halaman sekolah sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya.

"Manager Bakka" panggil Seseorang yang cukup familiar baginya.

Seketika langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Suara itu..." Sakura mengenal suara orang tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tepat saat itu ia melihat seseorang yang sudah ia kenal tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Akhirnya. Aku bertemu dengan mu lagi. Manager bakka" ucapnya.

"Sa-So-Ri?" gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke Suna , Sakura" kata Sasori dengan wajah serius.

DEG

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelumnya di My Enemy...**

 **.**

" Sa-So-Ri ?" gumam Sakura yg tak percaya melihat Sasori di hadapannya saat ini.

" Ayo kita kembali ke Suna , Sakura " kata Sasori.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke & Sakura**

 **Romance/Drama Comedy/Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo's , OOC , AU , Gaje dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ -**

 **.**

 **My Enemy © JuliaCherry07**

 **.**

 **.**

" Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini ? " tanya Sakura heran. Ia tak mengerti dan sedikit terkejut melihat kapten basket sekolahnya dulu ada dihadapannya saat ini.

" Aku datang ke sini untuk membawa mu kembali ke Suna, Sakura" ujar Sasori.

Pupil Sakura mengecil mendengarnya." Eh ? dengar ya Sasori baka, Kalau aku bisa pulang semudah itu. Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri ke suna tanpa kau harus datang kemari " jelas Sakura.

" Memangnya, apa masalahnya ?"

" Orang tua ku. Jika aku kembali ke suna, mereka bisa marah pada ku dan aku tidak mau itu" ungkap Sakura seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada.

" Kalau masalah itu, kau tenang saja. Nanti biar aku yang bicara dengan orang tua mu" Kekeh Sasori.

Mata Sakura memicing curiga pada pemuda berambut merah didepannya itu. " Kenapa kau tiba tiba mau membantuku?. Dan kenapa kau repot repot datang kesini untuk mengajakku kembali , pasti ada udang dibalik. " tuduh Sakura pada Sasori.

" Enak saja , aku tulus melakukannya, bodoh!" sanggah Sasori.

" Benarkah?,Aku tau siapa kau " Sakura terlihat acuh.

" Cih! terserah. Aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke suna " Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa.

Sakura mendelik pada Sasori "Apa apaan kau , lepaskan tanganku,bodoh!" bentak Sakura seraya berusaha melepas genggaman Sasori pada lengannya namun Sasori tetap menarik Sakura dengan paksa dan berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah .

" Baiklah, kau akan menyesal " Sakura mengigit tangan Sasori sehingga Sasori melepas genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Setelah itu Sakura menendang perut Sasori cukup keras.

 **BUAAGH**

Sasori meringis kesakitan ,Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk pergi namun lagi lagi tangan Sasori menghentikan langkah Sakura.

" Sampai kapan pun, aku tak kan melepaskanmu " tegas Sasori yang pantang menyerah. Pria berwajah baby face sepertinya tak rela jika managernya ini jauh darinya. Sasori akui bahwa selama ini ia mengganggu Sakura dan membuatnya kesal karna pria itu tidak tau caranya mendekati gadis tomboy itu. Jadi ia terus menganggunya agar gadis itu selalu memikirkannya. Sasori sadar sikapnya itu bisa membuat gadis itu membencinya tapi pria itu terlalu gengsi jika harus menyatakan cintanya langsung pada Sakura. bisa bisa gadis tomboy itu beserta tim SG menertawakannya. Dasar Tsundere -_-.

Sakura mulai geram, Ia pun mengambil ancang ancang untuk malawan pria keras kepala yang bodoh ini. Sasori berkesiap saat melihat gadis didepannya menyerangnya.

"Hiaaaa..." Sakura memukul Sasori dengan gesit, namun pria itu dengan mudahnya menangkis serangan Sakura.

" Kau tak kan bisa menang dari ku, Sakura " muncul seringai dibibir Sasori.

"Cih! aku tak peduli, Hiaaa!" Sakura kembali menyerang Sasori dengan tendangan kakinya namun Sasori malah menangkis kaki sakura dan tanpa sengaja pria bersurai merah itu memlintir pergelangan kaki Sakura, hingga membuat empunya merintih kesakitan.

"ARRGH!" pekik Sakura yang merasakan sakit dipergelangan kakinya akibat ulah Sasori.

Sasori tersentak mendengar rintihan kesakitan Sakura. "S-Sakura " Setelah menyadari kalau dirinya tadi melukai Sakura pria itu lantas melepas kaki gadis itu.

Disisi lain, Sasuke berlari lari kecil mencari keberadaan Sakura. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat dan mendengar gadis itu teriak kesakitan. "Sakuraaaa!". Pria raven itu berlari menghampiri Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik melihat gadisnya itu kesakitan.

" Sakura,maaf aku tadi tak sengaja. Kau sih yang mulai " omel Sasori, namun terlihat jelas pria itu nampak menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tak sengaja melukainya.

" Sakura kau baik baik saja? " tanya Sasuke khawatir lalu ia menoleh kearah Sasori dan bertanya " Apa yang kau lakukan padanya,hn?". Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pria merah tersebut.

" Apa urusannya denganmu , Aku akan membawa Sakura kembali ke Suna " terang Sasori.

Sasuke tersentak, Ia nampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa?" Sasuke mendengus tak suka. "Cih! Aku tak kan membiarkan kau membawanya". Raut wajah pria itu berubah dingin, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri.

" Kau pikir, kau siapa,heh?." Sasori tak mau kalah. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku dan Sakura" tegas Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke, k-kau tak perlu i-ikut campur. Aku bisa mengatasinya" ucap Sakura seraya menahan rasa sakit. Ia tak mau membuat masalah menjadi rumit. Apa lagi melihat aura kedua pria didepannya berubah dingin dan berbahaya. Bisa bisa nanti kedua pria ini bisa saling membunuh. Oke sepertinya Sakura terlalu berlebihan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Jika itu berhubungan denganmu, aku pasti akan ikut campur. Karna kau adalah..." Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "...Calon istriku" lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasori terbelalak dan tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

" A-apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" Sakura terperangah dan menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

" kau pikir aku percaya, heh? " sahut Sasori.

" Aku dan Sakura sudah dijodohkan , Kau pikir kenapa Sakura di kirim ke konoha dan tinggal satu rumah dengan ku heh!" ujar Sasuke pada Sasori.

"A-apa" pekik Sakura kembali tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, kau tak berhak membawa Sakura " ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ayo Sakura kita pergi dari sini" Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura ala bridal style masuk ke dalam sekolah dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang mengerang kesal.

"Kuso!" gerutu Sasori. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang. Sepertinya gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Sasori dapat melihat itu, saat Sakura wajahnya merona dalam gendongan pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura keruangan UKS.  
Sesampainya di UKS Sasuke langsung mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati atau menghilangkan rasa sakit pada pergelangan kaki Sakura yang sedikit bengkak karna ulah Sasori.

" Dasar gadis bakka, ini lah akibatnya jika kau suka berkelahi " omel Sasuke seraya mengobati kaki Sakura.

"Aww...Pelan pelan. Sakit tau"

"Tahanlah sedikit , pergelangan kakimu terkilir dan sedikit bengkak"

Sakura terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan pria yang sibuk mengobati kakinya tersebut. "Hm...Sasuke, apa tadi itu benar?" tanya Sakura memastikan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sasuke santai tanpa melepas pandangannya pada kaki Sakura yang diobatinya.

"Soal tadi, saat kau bilang kita itu dijodohkan , apa itu benar? kau tadi bohongkan. Agar Sasori menyerah dan tak membawaku ke suna ?"

Sasuke mendongak. Menatap lembut mata emerald Sakura. "Bagaimana jika itu benar "

Sakura tersentak. "Apa maksudmu?" Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke. Seakan ia mencari tau kebohongan dimata itu, Namun sepertinya tak ada kebohongan sedikit pun dimata pria itu.

"Jika itu benar, apa kau akan menerima perjodohan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lembut membuat Sakura tertegun dan menatap tak percaya pria didepannya.

"Barusan kau memanggil ku Apa? Sakura?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ajaib, ini pertama kalinya kau memangil namaku" seru Sakura terkagum kagum.

 **GUBRAAK**

Perempatan siku siku tercetak didahi Sasuke. "Dasar gadis bakka! apa itu jauh lebih penting dari pertanyaan ku tadi,heh" Sasuke mendelik kesal pada gadis yang memasang wajah polos didepannya.

Gadis soft pink itu menghela nafas. "Hah~ padahal tadi aku sudah senang kau memanggil namaku, tapi kau kembali memanggil ku gadis bakka, kau benar benar menyebalkan " gerutu Sakura kesal dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau lah yang menyebalkan. Setiap kali ditanya serius, kau selalu mengalihkannya dan bercanda"

"Bukankah kau juga sama , dasar pantat ayam!" protes Sakura.

"Aku tak mau bicara lagi dengan mu " Sasuke yang kesal beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura di UKS namun langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu UKS saat Sakura bersuara.

"Kau mau kemana?, kau mau meninggalkanku disini ? kakiku kan masih sakit dan tak bisa jalan ,katanya aku calon istrimu, kau tak mau membantu calon istrimu yang sedang sakit ini" tanya Sakura yang penuh penekanan kata 'Calon istri' pada Sasuke.

Pria itu mendengus. "Cih, dasar " Sasuke membalikkan badan dan kembali menghampiri Sakura yang duduk diatas ranjang.

Sasuke menarik bahu Sakura hingga ke sisinya dan ia letakan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura dan mendorongnya kedekapannya membuat Sakura blushing dan tercengang.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan ?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Jantung Sakura berdegub sangat kencang apalagi Sasuke menatapnya dengan posisi begitu dekat.

"B-bagaimana jika ada yang lihat? L-lepas" lanjutnya seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke namun Sasuke malah mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Kenapa? bukankah kau itu calon istriku, tidak masalah kan aku melakukan ini pada calon istriku,hn" ujar Sasuke menyeringai menggoda.

"Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan , Sepertinya otak mesummu kumat lagi ya "

"Hn?" Sasuke terlihat acuh.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil sesorang tiba tiba.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menoleh bersamaan kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Tenten" gumam Sakura pelan.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan? Sasuke-kun kau..." Tenten tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

Sakura yang mengerti perasaan Tenten pada Sasuke menjadi tidak enak dan kasihan pada gadis itu. "T-tenten, ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat " ucap Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

posisi saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura menghadap kearah Tenten tapi Tangan Sasuke masih merangkul pinggang Sakura. Mesra sekali mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tega sekali hiks...hiks..." Tenten mulai menangis."Kau kan kekasihku" racaunya. Sepertinya Tenten masih beranggapan Sasuke kekasihnya padahal pria itu sama sekali tak pernah menembaknya. Imajinasi gadis cemol itu sepertinya membuat ia tak bisa membedakan kenyataan dan imajinasi belaka.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ! Siapa bilang kau kekasihku. Aku bahkan tidak menyukaimu apalagi menembakmu , lagi pula kau harus tau. Sakura ini adalah tunanganku, kami sudah dijodohkan " ungkap Sasuke yang membuat kedua gadis diruangam UKS itu terbelalak.

"Apa? tidak mungkin " cicit Tenten.

"Hn, itu lah kenyataannya " ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke!" bentak Sakura, Ia kasihan melihat Tenten yang nampak sedih dan tak terima.

"Kau jahat Sasuke!" teriak Tenten sambil berlari pergi dengan menangis dan hati terluka.

"Sasuke, kau tega sekali. Dia itu kan sangat menyukaimu " omel Sakura.

"Tapi aku tak menyukainya." Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura. "Karna sudah ada gadis lain yang ku sukai" ujanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Apa kau mau tau?" tanya balik Sasuke seraya kembali mempererat dekapannya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Gadis yang ku Sukai adalah..." Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka membuat Sakura semakin blushing.

"S-siapa?" Sakura nampak gugup di tatap Sasuke sedekat itu, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu .

"...Adalah..." desah Sasuke seraya mencondongkan kepalanya dan mendekat kewajah Sakura.

Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak tak karuan, Ia pun menutup matanya saat bibir Sasuke hampir menyentuh bibir Sakura kalau saja tidak ada suara cempreng Naruto yang menyeruak tiba tiba.

"Sakura-chaaaaannnn" teriak Naruto kencang sambil berlari masuk kedalam ruang UKS.

Sasuke dan Sakura terhentak kaget, mereka pun jadi salah tingkah mendengar didepan Naruto.

"Eh? ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto polos dan tanpa dosa.

"T-tidak ada apa apa" jawab Sakura yang kelihatan gugup dengan wajah merona .

Sasuke mendengus kesal pada sahabat penganggunya itu. "Cih! mengganggu saja kau, Dobe " gerutu Sasuke .

Seringai lebar muncul dibibir Naruto. "Oi,Teme. Kau mau berbuat mesum ya dengan Sakura-chan disini" goda Naruto.

 **PLETAK**

Pukulan kecil mendarat dikepala Naruto yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, pastinya.

"Aww...Kau keterlaluan, Teme" gerutu Naruto seraya mengelus elus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Si pantat ayam ini kan memang mesum,Naruto" sahut Sakura yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan deathglare Sasuke.

"Aku keberatan" seru Naruto .

"Hn, kau kan memang berat " komentar Sasuke santai dan terkesan acuh.

 **GUBRAAK**

Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Bukan itu maksudnya bodoh, aku keberatan kalau kau sampai ada hubungan sesuatu dengan Sakura-chan ku" ujar Naruto.

Perempatan siku siku tercetak didahi lebar Sakura.

"Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi milikmu?" Sasuke nampak tak terima. Naruto memamerkan cengir lebarnya. "Hehehe.. Sejak hari ini, mungkin" ujarnya.

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA, BODOH" protes Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan.

Naruto sweatdrop, "Tumben mereka kompak" batinnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melihat sejenak sebelum mereka saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Dasar.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks...Hiks... Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau lebih memilih gadis jadi jadian itu dari pada aku yang sejak dulu menyukaimu hiks... hiks " Tenten menangis terisak sambil duduk sendirian dikursi taman sekolah. Namun tiba tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ini untukmu " seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya.

"Neji-kun" Tenten mendongakan kepalanya melihat orang yang menyodorkan sapu tangan untuknya dan ia pun menerima sapu tangan tersebut.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau menangis?" Suara Neji begitu lembut didengar. Pemuda Hyuga itu pun duduk disamping Tenten.

Tenten menunduk. "Sasuke-kun dan Sakura mereka..hiks.. sudah bertunangan" Tenten semakin menangis menjadi jadi.

Neji yang melihatnya menghela napas dan memeluk Tenten yang menangis. Sesungguhnya ia tak tahan melihat gadis yang diam diam mencuri hatinya menangis seperti ini untuk pria lain.

"Sudahlah, lupakan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyukaimu dan kau tau itu, belajarlah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain" ucap Neji yang masih memeluk Tenten dan menepuk pelan punggung Tenten agar merasa tenang.

"Arigatou Neji-kun. Kau benar. Untuk apa aku mengejar dan terus berharap pada pria yang bahkan tau mau melihatku. Aku akan berusaha agar bisa melupakannya tapi...hiks...hiks.."

"Tapi apa ?" tanya Neji melepas pelukannya dan menatap lembut gadis dihadapannya.

"Bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk melupakannya, Neji-kun"

"Hn" Neji kembali memeluk Tenten dengan erat." Aku pasti akan membantumu Tenten. Karna aku menyukaimu" tambah Neji dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto yang kini berada dikamar Sakura. Ibu Sasuke sangat khawatir saat melihat Sakura pulang dengan digendong Sasuke.

"Sudah agak membaik, Baa-san"

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai terkilir? " Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Karna tadi dia berkelahi, Bu" sahut Sasuke tiba tiba muncul didepan pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka sambil bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu.  
Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. "Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan" pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Berkelahi? benarkah itu Sakura?" Mikoto kelihatan terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa calon menantunya berkelahi disekolah.

"Um..Ano..Baa-san. I-itu sebenarnya..." Sakura binggung harus menjawab apa, Jujur ia takut jika dia berkata jujur nanti bisa bisa Ibunya Sasuke melaporkan ia kepada orang tuanya.  
Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke seakan akan memberi kode agar membantunya menjawab.  
Sasuke yang mengerti akan hal itu menyeringai puas melihat Sakura yang terlihat bingung dan mengharap bantuannya.

Merasa kasihan Sasuke pun turun tangan. "Dia tak sengaja tergelincir, Jadi ibu tak perlu khawatir " kata Sasuke.

Mikoto menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Oh.. begitu" . Ia kembali menatap Sakura.

"I-iya, Baa-san" timpal Sakura.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati hati. Baa-san akan mengantarkan makan malam mu nanti kekamar, kakimu kan masih sakit" ujar Mikoto kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou Baa-san, maaf merepotkan".

Mikoto tersenyum sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua dikamar Sakura.

"Kau,hutang padaku, Gadis baka" Sasuke menyeringai puas dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. "Baiklah , kau mau, Aku melakukan apa untuk membayar hutang budiku yang tadi,heh" ketus Sakura.

"Hn ,tidak untuk saat ini, nanti saja saat waktunya tepat" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap intens Sakura yang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Dia itu, benar benar menyebalkan" gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke kini duduk ditepi ranjang Sakura dan menatap gadis itu. "Sakura." panggilnya.

"Hn?" Sakura tiba tiba merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin pulang ke suna?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk.

Pria itu tau, Sakura pasti ingin pulang karna sangat merindukan keluarganya saat ini. "Jika kau pulang, apa kau tak mau kembali kerumah ini lagi?" Raut wajah Sasuke nampak serius tapi juga terlihat sedih. Ia tak rela Sakura pergi jauh darinya. Sasuke mulai egois, Dia ingin Sakura terus disisinya. Apa ia salah jika melakukan hal itu?.

Sakura mendongak dan menatap pria yang kelihatan sedih didepannya saat ini. "Sasuke Aku-..." Sasuke menunggu jawaban dari Sakura. Melihat raut Sasuke yang begitu antusias dengan jawabannya, muncul seringai jahil dari bibir Sakura untuk mengerjai Sasuke. "Tidak jadi, Lupakan" sambung Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Hei, Jangan bercanda, cepat jawab" Sasuke benar benar dibuat kesal oleh gadis pink tersebut. Kenapa disaat serius gadis itu selalu saja bercanda.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sangat ingin tau, eh?" goda Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Gadis bakka menyebalkan" pekik Sasuke dalam hati.

Pria Uchiha bungsung itu menyeringai. "Hn, jika kau tak mau mengatakannya baiklah, tak masalah.

Sakura memicing curiga dan berkesiap saat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang di UKS tadi". goda Sasuke balik.

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke. "A-apa , aku tidak mau. " Rona merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "baiklah akan ku jawab" Sambungnya.

"Hn" Sasuke tersenyum puas dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku berniat pulang sebentar ke suna di akhir pekan ini, karna aku ingin tanya kan sesuatu pada orang tuaku "

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Jadi kau pulang hanya sehari dan kau akan kembali kerumahku lagi?" Sasuke terlihat senang.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, Kenapa? kau tak rela ya jika aku kembali ke suna selamanya? kau takut akan rindu padaku ya" goda Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan kePeDean ,dasar !" ujarnya sambil mendorong dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa kau mau mengantarku, Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak mau" tolak Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya kedada dan membuang muka kearah lain.

"Ya sudah, aku minta itachi-san saja yang-..."

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu ke suna" ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Sasuke benar benar selalu membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus kesal.

.

.

 **Haruno Home, Suna** \- **Jepang.**

.

"G-gaara-san, ini aku bawakan kue untukmu " kata Matsuri. Saat ini sahabat dari adiknya datang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Arigatou " Gaara menerima kue itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Bagaimana, Apa ada kabar dari Sakura , aku dan yang lain merindukanya " ucap Matsuri mencoba mengajak pria yang sudah lama ia taksir bicara.

"Terakhir ibuku diberi kabar temannya, Sakura baik baik saja dan sudah bersekolah di KHS "

"Benarkah ? apa dia satu kelas dengan laki laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Matsuri antusias.

Kening Gaara mengerut. "Dari mana kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Hm... ano, waktu tim basket kita melawan tim basket KHS banyak siswi Suna Gakuen yang cari tahu tentangnya dan dia ternyata terkenal dikalangan para gadis ,selain tampan dia juga pintar dalam segala hal, makanya para gadis menyukainya " tutur Matsuri.

Gaara mendengus. "Benarkah? lalu, apa kau juga menyukainya?" Gaara tampak tak suka Matsuri memuji muji Sasuke didepannya.

Matsuri tersentak. "Apa? Tidak , aku sama sekali tak menyukainya" sanggah Matsuri cepat.

"Hn" Respon Gaara. "Apa mungkin Sakura menyukai Laki laki itu?" batin Gaara bertanya tanya.

"Apa mungkin Gaara-san cemburu pada ku ?" pikir Matsuri dalam hati. Mereka berdua kini sama sama terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha...**

.

Sasuke dan keluarganya makan malam dimeja makan.

"Kenapa Sakura tak ikut makan malam?" tanya itachi.

"Kaki Sakura sedang terkilir, jadi dia tak bisa kemana mana. Untuk itu lah ibu mau mengantar makanan ini ke kamarnya " ujar Mikoto sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk Sakura.

"Biar aku saja bu yang mengantarnya " usul Sasuke.

Itachi , Fugaku dan Mikoto terhentak dan menatap heran Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu , lagi pula aku sudah selesai makan, jadi ibu lanjutkan saja makan malam, ibu " Sasuke berlalu pergi menuju kamar Sakura untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk Sakura.

"Benarkan, Sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai menyukai Sakura rencana kita berhasil " ucap Mikoto senang.

"Belum istriku, bagaimana dengan Sakura? apa dia juga menyukai anak kita, Sasuke ?" sahut Fugaku.

"Benar juga " gumam Mikoto yang terlihat sedih. Luntur sudah kebahagian sesaatnya tadi.

"Sepertinya, Sakura juga sudah mulai suka dengan Sasuke " sahut Itachi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Fugaku dan Mikoto berbarengan.

"Hn" Itachi tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

"Gadis bakka, ini makan malam untukmu, makanlah " Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka dengan nampan yang berisi makanan ditangannya.

"Kau letakan saja di meja" ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Ia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan benda ditangannya saat ini.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kekamar itu "Memangnya kau sedang apa ? makanlah dulu nanti keburu dingin makanannya". Sasuke menaruh nampan itu dinakas disamping tempat tidur Sakura. Lalu ia duduk ditepi ranjang dimana saat ini gadis itu duduk sambil sibuk mengotak atik sebuah benda.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, aku sedang sibuk nih " ketus Sakura.

Pria Uchiha itu mendengus. "Memangnya kau sibuk apa , hn apa itu ?" tanya Sasuke seraya nunjuk ke benda yang di otak atik Sakura.

"Ini kotak musik pemberian Aniki ku dulu waktu kecil, tadi aku coba mainkan tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar ,apa mungkin rusak ya ?" ucap Sakura yang masih sibuk ngotak atik kotak musik ditangannya.

"Barang jelek seperti itu kenapa kau bawa " hardik Sasuke ketus sambil membawa makanan ke hadapan Sakura.

"Diam kau " Sakura mendelik kesal pada Sasuke. Ia tak terima benda kesayangannya dihina.

"Buka mulutmu " perintah Sasuke tiba tiba.

Reflek Sakura pun membuka mulut.

"Anak pintar " puji Sasuke yang menyuapi makanan kemulut Sakura.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil " gerutu Sakura sambil menyunyah makanan.

"Hn, sini biar ku perbaiki, Kau makanlah makananmu " ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan piring makanan pada Sakura.

"Kau, tidak mau menyuapiku ?"

"Memangnya kau anak kecil ?"

"Cih! itu kan kata kataku tadi " gumam Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhasil memperbaiki kotak musik Sakura.  
Saat dia melihat kearah Sakura ternyata Sakura sudah tertidur pulas.

"Dasar gadis bakkaz dia malah tertidur " gerutu Sasuke.

Ia pun menyelimuti Sakura yang tertidur dan tak lupa mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura " ucap lembut Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

"Oyasuminasai mo Sasuke " Jawab Sakura seraya membuka matanya. Ia terbangun saat merasakan kecupan yang Sasuke berikan dikeningnya.

.

...

.

 **Paginya...**

 **.**

"Sakura, hari ini tak masuk sekolah ya?" tanya Itachi disela makan paginya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Itachi, Sasuke. ibu akan ikut ayah pergi dinas keluar kota 2 hari jadi kalian jaga rumah baik baik ya dan jaga Sakura" jelas Mikoto.

"Tapi bu, hari ini aku ada camping selama 2 hari di kampus " kata Itachi.

"Kalau begitu ,Sasuke kau jaga rumah dan Sakura baik baik ya " ucap Mikoto.

"Hn" respon Sasuke sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Ia tak suka jika makan sambil bicara.

"Ingat ya Sasu-chan, jangan buat macam macam pada Sakura, kalian masih belum resmi " goda Itachi.

Seketika Sasuke blushing dan tersedak karna ucapan itachi. Segera ia mengambil minum dan berdiri. "Aku berangkat dulu." ujarnya beranjak pergi.

Sakura berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya, Mata emeraldnya melihat kebawah dimana ia melihat Sasuke yang hendak berangkat sekolah.

"Aku bingung pada perasaanku sendiri" gumam Sakura yang masih menatap Sasuke dari balik jendela kamarnya dilantai 2.

.

.

.

"Tadaima" seru Sasuke yang baru pulang sekolah. Kemudian Ia melepas sepatunya.

"Okaeri, tumben kau pulang tepat waktu, kau tak ada latihan basket ? " tanya Sakura yang duduk di ruang tamu.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "Tidak " jawab Sasuke sembari duduk disamping Sakura.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke melihatnya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau turun dan duduk disini sendirian? kau menungguku pulang ya ?" Sasuke mengerling pada Sakura.

"Tidak, Aku hanya bosan dikamar makannya aku duduk disini "

"Hn". Sasuke menanggapinya acuh sambil mengendurkan dasi sekolahnya.

"Aku harus jaga jarak darinya dan jangan bikin dia kesal atau memancing otak mesumnya ,aku bisa dilahap olehnya nanti ,kakiku masih sakit pula kuso!" pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia harus waspada , Apalagi dia cuma berdua saja dirumah dengan Sasuke. Pria yang punya otak mesum.

"Kau, mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berdiri.

"Mau nonton tv" Sakura pun berjalan pergi dengan kaki pincang sebelah.

Sedang Sasuke berlalu pergi naik keatas kekamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Apa boleh Aku pergi ke konoha ?" tanya Gaara pada Mebuki yang duduk santai diruang keluarga.

"Ibu tau, Kau merindukan adikmu. Ibu dan ayah pun sama tapi jika kau kesana, bagaimana kalau nanti Sakura malah ingin ikut pulang dengan mu ?" ujar Ibu.

"... " Gaara hanya diam."Aku merindukanmu, Sakura " batin Gaara. Sepertinya pria merah bertato Ai ini sudah tak tahan lagi ingin bertemu adik kesayangannya. Ia benar benar merindukan adik tomboynya saat ini.

.  
.

Sakura menghela nafas dikursi sofa. "Kenapa acara tv nya jelek semua " keluh Sakura sambil gonta ganti chanel tv.

"Kenapa kau bicara sendirian " sahut Sasuke yang sudah mandi dan ganti baju.

Sakura menoleh, Ia sedikit tersipu, pria itu jadi terlihat seksi dimata Sakura saat ini. "Tidak ada acara yang bagus " jawabnya sambil membuang muka.

"Hn" Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura dan ikut menonton tv.

Suasana menjadi hening hanya suara tv yang terdengar saat ini.  
Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam tak ada yang bicara .  
Sakura sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke yang fokus menonton tv.  
Sakura nampak terpesona dengan Sasuke malam ini dengan rambut raven emonya yang sedikit masih basah karna habis mandi .

"Dia, terlihat lebih tampan" batin Sakura, Ia tersentak dengan pikirannya tadi. "Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pantat ayam mesum ini " batin Sakura sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala .

Sasuke menoleh kesamping. Keningnya mengerut dalam "Kenapa kau?" Sasuke heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang aneh.

"Tidak"

"Kau berpikir hal yang tidak tidak ya " tebak Sasuke.

"Tidak" elak Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan tak ingin membahasnya lagi. "Sakura" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura membuat gadis musim semi itu bergidik dan berkesiap.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke"

"Ayo, kita kekamar" Sasuke berdiri sambil menarik Sakura agar ikut berdiri.

"Eh?" Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke. Mau apa pria itu mengajaknya kekamar.

"Kau jangan berpikiran mesum dulu, kau kekamarmu dan aku kekamarku , aku tidak suka di ruangan ini, terlalu sunyi dan terlihat seram. Apa kau tak merasa takut " ungkap Sasuke.

Sakura sweatdrop. Ternyata pria itu sedang ketakutan ternyata.

"Jadi kau juga takut hantu ternyata? dasar".

"Hn, sudahlah. ayo kita kekamar" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan ke atas namun belum sampai menaiki tangga tiba tiba...

 **KLONTANG**

Terdengar suara benda yang tiba tiba terjatuh, membuat Sakura dan Sasuke ketakutan.

"S-suara apa itu, Sasuke?" Sakura merinding seketika.

"Mungkin hanya benda yang tak sengaja jatuh , sudah lah ayo " Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Sakura.

Kini Sakura dan Sasuke berada dikamar mereka masing masing.  
Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera tidur sedang Sakura masih tak bisa tidur dikamarnya. Ia pun memutuskan pergi kekamar Sasuke.

 **TOK** ... **TOK... TOK...**

"S-sasuke" pangil Sakura takut takut.

"Sasuke " Panggil Sakura lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke lebih keras. "Bagaimana ini aku lapar, aku kan belum makan malam , apa Sasuke sudah tidur ? apa dia tak lapar ? , sial kenapa aku harus takut hantu,sih " Sakura terus merutuki dirinya.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Kamar Sasuke nampak gelap, dengan penglihatan terbatas Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tidur di atas ranjang king sizenya. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangunlah " Sakura mengoyangkan tubuh Sasuke agar bangun namun Sasuke belum juga bangun. Dasar kebo.

"Sasuke...Aku lapar, tolong antar aku kebawah, aku takut " rengek Sakura sambil terus membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menghela nafas menyerah dan beranjak pergi .

 **GREP**

Sasuke, tiba tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke, kau sudah ba-...Kyaaa" teriak Sakura kemudian .

 **BRUKK.**

.

 **TBC**

 **Untuk flamer, kalau gak suka gak usah baca fic ane ya. Jangan membuat author jadi males lanjutin fic nya.**

 **kalau gak suka ya gak usah baca kan gampang kan. Jadi orang jangan jahat lah. kan udah ku tulis juga DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. jadi jangan jadi flamers lah klu bisa, apa enaknya coba. hidup damai kan lebih enak kan.**


	8. Chapter 8

My Enemy

NarutoMasashi Kishimoto

Author : JC07

Pairing: SasuSaku

Genre : Drama Comedy , Romance And Friendship.

Warning : Typo , OOC , Gaje dll.

Sebelumnya di My Enemy...

Sakura yang karena lapar terpaksa mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke namun karna tak ada jawaban dan pintu tak terkunci terpaksa Sakura masuk .

dan membangunkan Sasuke yang tengah tidur di ranjangnya dengan kamar yang tanpa cahaya lampu.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura,namun Sasuke masih tak bangun2.

Saat Sakura frustasi karena Sasuke yang tak juga bangun ia hendak pergi namun tangan Sasuke tiba tiba Menggenggam dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sasuke kau sudah ba...kyaaaa" triak Sakura.

 **Chapter 8** #

 ** _Bugh_**...

Sakura terjatuh di atas ranjang dan tertidur disamping Sasuke.

"H-hei bakka,apa yang kau lakukan hah! " bentak Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau bisa masuk kekamarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku lapar dan ingin makan tapi aku takut, makanya aku kesini dan pintumu juga ternyata tidak terkunci terpaksa aku masuk dan membangunkanmu" jelas Sakura.

"Hn"

"Hn apa ? ayo antar aku ke dapur" rengek Sakura sambil menarik pria itu agar bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nanti saja " ucap Sasuke seraya memeluk Sakura kedalam dekapannya.

Sakura bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke karena saat ini kepalanya tepat didada bidang pria itu.

"Sasuke"

"Hn" respon Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau mati?"

"Tidak " Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya dan lekas duduk membuat Sakura bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

"Ayo antar aku ke dapur,aku lapar " Sakura bangkit dan berdiri namun...

 ** _Ting_** ** _Tong_**!

Suara bel pintu rumah uchiha berbunyi membuat Sakura ketakutan sampai sampai mencekram lengan baju Sasuke seketika.

"Siapa yang bertamu malam malam?" gumam Sasuke yang beranjak pergi di ikuti Sakura yang mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

.

 **•**

 **•**

.

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan.

"Sasuke,bagaimana kalau itu hantu ?" komentar Sakura takut.

"Diamlah,mana ada hantu membunyikan bel"

"Benar juga " gumam Sakura polos. Sasuke yang berdiri didepan yang mendengar ucapan polos gadis itu pun memutar bola matanya.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu secara perlahan.

 ** _Clekk_**...

"SASUKEEEEE/ TEME " teriak Kiba dan Naruto.

"KALIAN!" seru Sakura dan Sasuke.

"SAKURA / SAKURA-CHAN " seru Kiba dan Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sakura ada dirumah Sasuke malam malam.

"Kenapa Sakura ada disini ?" tanya Sai seakan mewakili pertanyaan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Sakura-chan tinggal dirumahmu Sasuke ? pantas aku sering lihat dia diantar Itachi-san " ujar Naruto.

"Lalu,kenapa Sakura bisa tinggal disini? Apa dia sodarimu ?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia dijodohkan dengan ku" jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APAAAAA! DI JODOHKAN ???" teriak Naruto dan Kiba dengan mata terbelalak sedang Sai hanya menganggukan kepala dengan senyum palsunya.

Dasar muka pucat.

"Berisik!" decak Sakura kesal.

"Huaaa...Sakura-chan ku..." Naruto terlihat sedih dan kecewa ,pria jabrik itu pun langsung memeluk Kiba.

Kiba menepuk nepuk pungunggung Naruto. "Sabar Naruto " Kiba mencoba beri semangat temannya.

"Pantas saja saat Neji ku ajak kerumahmu dia menolak dan malah pergi kerumah Tenten ,Apa dia sudah tau tentang hal ini?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

 **•**

 **•**

.

Kini,Sasuke Sakura Naruto Kiba dan Sai duduk diruang keluarga.

Naruto dan Kiba asyik main game sedang Sai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Sakura yang menggerutu sendiri.

"Sasuke,aku lapar" Setelah lelah menggerutu akhirnya gadis merah muda itu pun mengutarakan rasa laparnya pada pria yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Pergilah kedapur" respon Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku tak bisa masak,Sasuke" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hah.. kau ini , ayo ikut aku " Sasuke pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan duluan.

"Kau mau memasak untukku ya? Apa kau bisa masak?" tanya Sakura seraya berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang berjalan kedapur diikuti Sakura dibelakang.

Naruto ternyata melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang pergi kedapur pun berkomentar."Oi Kiba apa kau lihat tadi? Teme terlihat berbeda ya ".

"Berbeda apanya?" tanya Kiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar game.

"Sifatnya sedikit hangat dan lembut pada Sakura-chan,biasanya kan dia sangat dingin dan kasar sama siapa pun " terang Naruto.

"Aku setuju , mungkin Sasuke suka sama Sakura makanya dia juga tak menolak perjodohan ini " sahut Sai walaupun tangan dan matanya menatap ponselnya sejak tadi, tapi pria itu menyimak obrolan Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

"Hm... bisa jadi " Naruto menganggukan kepala tanpa sadar. lalu pria jabrik itu sadar akan sesuatu. "APAAAAA!!!" teriak Naruto histeris membuat Kiba dan Sai menutup kedua telinga mereka.

.

 **•**

 **•**

.

Di dapur, Sasuke nampak sibuk memasak sedang Sakura duduk manis di kursi makan sambil menunggu masakan Sasuke. Gadis musim semi itu terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk memasak. Pria itu terlihat keren jika memasak, lihat saja caranya mengiris bawang, terlihat hot, pikir Sakura. Gadis itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang ku pikirka,bodoh" rutuknya.

"Kau ternyata bisa masak juga ya,kau calon suami idaman " puji Sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Cih! seharusnya kau lah yang memasak, dasar gadis jadi jadian" Sasuke berucap seraya berbalik.

"Hei,kenapa kau mengataiku seperti Sasori " Sakura tak terima.

"Ini makanlah " Sasuke selesai memasak,pria itu menaruh masakannya dimeja makan dimana Sakura sejak tadi menunggunya.

"Wahhhh...sepertinya enak " mata gadis itu berbinar saat melihat makanan yang tersaji.

"Makanlah , akan ku panggil yang lainnya " ucap Sasuke berlalu pergi untuk memanggil Naruti,Kiba dan Sai yang ada diruang keluarga.

.

 **My Enemy Juliacherry07**

.

"Hm...enaknya... baru kali ini aku makan masakan teme " ujar Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jadi, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke masak untuk orang lain?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke masak karna mu Sakura " sahut kiba.

"Berisik,makanlah " ketus Sasuke.

"Enak juga , Sasuke kau calon suami idaman " puji Sai.

Sakura Naruto dan Kiba Serempak menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat mereka semua. Ia hanya merasa mereka bilang begitu supaya bisa makan masakanya lagi, mungkin. Tak ada yang tau kan apa yang ada dibalik pujian itu.

"Eh?? lalu dimana bibi paman dan Itachi-san ? apa mereka sudah tidur ? " tanya Naruto disela makannya. Pria jabrik itu baru menyadarinya sekarang, dasar.

"Mereka pergi dua hari,kami hanya berdua dirumah ini " jawab Sakura.

"APAAAA CUMA BERDUA ???" teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangukan kepala.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling melihat dan menghela nafas. "Mereka berlebihan" batin keduanya.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya mereka pulang juga " gumam Sasuke yang terlihat lega.

"Lebih bagus kalau mereka tidur disini malam ini " sahut Sakura .

Sasuke yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal.

 ** _Drrt_**... ** _drrt_**...

Ponsel Sasuke tiba tiba bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

"Hn,dari dobe " Sasuke membaca pesan dari Naruto yang baru saja pulang bersama Kiba dan Sai.

"Cih! dasar dobe " decak Sasuke kesal membaca pesan dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau kesal ? memangnya Naruto pesan apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Baca saja sendiri" Sasuke memberikan ponselnya pada Sakura .

* **isi** **pesan** **Naruto** :

"Oi teme ! ingat pesanku tadi ya , Jangan berbuat macam macam pada Sakura-chan ku dan Jangan berbuat Mesum padanya INGAT AKU MENGAWASIMU !!! "

* **pesan** **Naruto** **End**...*

"Hahaha ... Kau kesal karena ini ?" Sakura tertawa pasca baca isi pesan Naruto sambil mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke.

"Hn , dia memperingatiku sudah 7x tadi dan sekarang dia juga masih mengirim pesan peringatan pada ku. " gerutu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah ayo kita tidur " ajak Sakura yang pergi menuju kamarnya .

"Cih ! dasar " decih Sasuke yang ikut Sakura menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua.

 **•**

 **•**

Keesokan harinya.

"Kyaaaa... Aku kesiangan "teriak Sakura.

Sakura bergegas mandi dan ganti baju untuk berangkat sekolah karna kakinya sudah mulai sembuh .

"Kenapa pantat ayam tidak membangunkanku " gerutu Sakura yang sudah selesai mandi dan ganti baju. "Apa dia juga belum bangun " gumam Sakura seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

 **Tok**... **tok**... **tok**

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke namun lama Sakura mengetuk tak ada jawaban, Sakura pun menerobos masuk kekamar Sasuke .

"Astaga si pantat ayam ternyata masih tidur dasar pemalas" umpat Sakura yang melihat Sasuke masih terlelap diranjang.

"Hei pantat ayam bangun!"

"Sasukeeee " panggil Sakura ditelinga pria itu.

"Ngh... " erang Sasuke yang masih menutup matanya.

"Coba lihat " Sakura menunjukan jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat jam tangan Sakura. "Bagus , jam baru ya?" puji Sasuke seraya menutup matanya kembali.

"Ehh ?? bukan itu coba lihat "

"Sakura , jika kau membangunkanku hanya untuk memamerkan jam tanganmu yang baru lebih baik kau pergi saja,aku kan sudah bilang jam mu bagus , sana pergi aku masih ngantuk nih " ujar Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua matanya dan memperat pelukanya pada guling. Enak banget tu guling.

"Hah,baiklah kalau kau masih ngantuk, pada hal aku bukan mau pamer jam tanganku tapi mau bilang lihat jam karena ini sudah pukul 7 pagi" terang Sakura.

Seketika Sasuke membuka matanya lebar lebar.

" APA JAM 7 !!!! " teriak Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dan pergi kekamar mandi. "Dasar gadis bakka kenapa dia membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu , kuso!! " gerutu Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi dikamarnya.

"Aku mendengarnya Sasuke " sahut Sakura yang ternyata mendengar ocehan Sasuke.

 **Konoha** **high school**

"Pagi anak anak " sapa Kurenai-sensei.

"Pagi bu " sahut semua murid.

 ** _Srekkkk_**

pintu kelas tiba tiba terbuka paksa.

"Gomen sensei, kami terlambat " ucap Sakura dan Sasuke yang baru datang.

"Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat bersamaan ?" tanya Ino heran.

"Tentu saja bisa " sahut Kiba yang langsung ditatap horor Sakura.

"Eh ?? apa maksudnya ?" Ino tambah bingung sekarang.

"T-tidak apa apa, lupakan " ucap Kiba takut takut karena tatapan maut Sakura yang masih mengarah tajam padanya.

"Baiklah,kalian boleh duduk tapi kalian tetap sensei hukum " kata Kurenai sensei

"Eh?" pikik Sakura. Sedang Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Sehabis jam pelajaran terakhir nanti kalian harus bersihkan kelas " tegas Kurenai sensei.

"APA !!! " seru Sakura dan Sasuke kompak.

"Cih! kuso " decih Sasuke.

"Menyebalkan " batin Sakura.

"Sakura-chan,Teme Semangat Ya " teriak Naruto.

Sakura dan Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang memamerkan deretan giginya.

.

TBC


End file.
